I Cheated On My Boyfriend With His Brother
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: What if you cheated on your boyfriend with his brother? What will happen to your relationship with your boyfriend? Trust will be broken. Hearts will break. Will you be able to put the pieces back together? What if your boyfriend had a secret? Secrets will come out of the closet. Life will never be the same again. Or will the secrets bring you back together stronger?
1. Oh Shit, I Cheated On My Boyfriend

Cody and Bailey's Home, January 15th, 2032

Rayeleigh Everleigh Martin was in her bedroom putting on makeup. She is now seventeen years old. Her twin brother, Brayden Zachary Martin is ten minutes younger than her. He walked into the room, he looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

Rayeleigh smiled. "Savannah's birthday party. She's having a huge bash tonight. I'm not missing it..."

Brayden laughed. "Sis, you're not going."

Rayeleigh laughed. "Yes, I am..."

Brayden rolled his eyes. "Dad won't let you. Remember the last time you went to a party at Savannah's?"

Rayeleigh rolled her eyes this time. "Dude, chill. That's not going to happen again. I just got drunk and came home super late. What is Dad gonna do?"

Brayden laughed. "Oh, I don't know! Ground you until you're dead? Ree, he grounded you for 2 months!"

Rayeleigh rolled her eyes. "Please, I'll be fine." She grabbed her car keys and coat. She grabbed her purse and walked out of her bedroom. She was wearing a light tight red sweater, black tights, her black boots and had a gold necklace around her neck. She headed downstairs and walked to her father's office. Knocking, she then heard come in, she headed in, and smiled at her father.

Cody Martin, 36, smiled at his daughter. "Yes, Rayeleigh?"

Rayeleigh smiled and then spoke softly. "Daddy, may I please go to Savannah's?"

Cody took his glasses off, stared at her. "Savannah's?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yes."

Cody breathed deeply, sighing, then closed his eyes. "No."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "Why not?!"

Cody sighed. "Because, Rayeleigh, I said so."

Rayeleigh sighed. "But, Daddy, I want to go!"

Cody sighed. "Rayeleigh, do you know what happened last time?"

Rayeleigh groaned. "I know...I...I messed up! I got drunk, I smoked pot and I shouldn't have, you told me not too, and I was late..."

Cody looked at her. "... And, you got arrested!"

Rayeleigh sighed. "I know and, I'm sorry. It won't happen this time. I'll come home at 1:30, I won't drink or do drugs..."

Cody stared at his daughter. "There's gonna be alcohol and drugs?"

Rayeleigh nodded slowly. "It's a high school party. What do you expect there to be? Juice boxes? Daddy, I'm not like you. I don't want to stay in on a Saturday night and study..."

Cody rubbed his face with his hands. "Fine. You can go."

Rayeleigh hugged her father. "Thank you! Thank you!" She walked by the door.

Cody stopped her from walking out. "Wait, before you leave. You better not be late, Rayeleigh. You know what will happen if you are..."

She nodded, though, and walked out of the room and headed out to her car, she opened the front door, got inside, put her keys in and started the car, she shut the door and turned around to put her seatbelt on. She backed out of the driveway and headed to Savannah's.

Besides, Rayeleigh and Brayden, Cody and Bailey have six more children, Jenessa Rose, 14, turning 15 in November, Tinleigh Rayne, 13, turning 14 in December, Quinton Cody, 9, turning 10 in November, Bayley Avalanna, 6, turning 7 in September, Penelope Maiyah, 4, turning 5 in December, and Asher Daniel, 6 months old. Bailey is currently 8 weeks pregnant.

Zack and Maya have seven children right now, but are trying for at least one more, maybe two. Who knows?

Their oldest daughter, Jocelyn Elizabeth, 17, Ashleigh Bailee, 14, turning 15 in November, Ashton Kayden, 12, turning 13 in March, Cheri Beth, 9, turning 10 in August, Landon Michael, 7, turning 8 in June, Vanessa Michelle and Veronica Maya, 3, turning 4 in May.

When Rayeleigh arrived at Savannah's, there was loud music blasting, teenagers already drunk, lights blasting and when Rayeleigh walked inside, her best friend, Leah, walked over to her. "Hey Ree! You finally made it."

Rayeleigh smiled. "Yeah."

Leah smiled. "Do you want a drink?'

Rayeleigh smelled the drink. "I can't. I promised my Dad wouldn't drink..."

Leah nodded her head. "Where's your brother?'

Rayeleigh rolled her eyes. "At home. I can't believe you are dating him...'

Leah smiled. "Are you seriously gonna not drink?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Um...Yeah. I'm not drinking..."

Leah shook her head. "Jake is here. The volleyball game is Friday so we are celebrating a good game..."

Rayeleigh sighed. "As much as I want to celebrate with all of you and Savannah's birthday, I just think this a bad idea..."

Jake Sanchez, 20, walked over to his girlfriend of three years. "Hey Rayeleigh. Are you staying, babe?"

Rayeleigh breathed deeply, Leah spoke up. "No, she's leaving..."

Jake frowned. "Why, babe? You just here..."

Rayeleigh sighed. "I know, but I don't want to drink tonight. I promised my dad I wouldn't..."

Jake wrapped his arms around her waist. "Babe, are you still going to be daddy's little princess?"

Rayeleigh shook her head. "Well, no..."

Jake grabbed another cup of alcohol. "Here you go, babe. Enjoy it."

She took a sip and then soon began chugging her drink. Soon, Rayeleigh knew she was completely drunk. She thought Jake's brother, Josh, was Jake. She knew he had been seeing Leah. She was so drunk that she couldn't make out who was in front of her. Josh was drunk too. He couldn't make out who Rayeleigh was either. They had headed upstairs without no one seeing, they began making out as soon as they closed and locked the door. Josh pushed Rayeleigh against the wall, pushing his tongue into her mouth and Rayeleigh moaned into his mouth. Josh and Rayeleigh were making out for a while before Josh picked her up into his arms and pushed her onto the bed. Rayeleigh took off her shirt and jeans as he stood over the bed, he had only his boxers on now. Josh layed over her and they went back to making out passionately. A few minutes later, after minutes of making out, they finally had no clothes on, Josh kissed her neck, roughly, and he whispered in her ear as he fingered her roughly. "You want me inside you, sexy?"

Rayeleigh moaned and panted. "Yes, I do. Now..."

Josh finally pushed himself inside of her, he began thrusting inside her. Rayeleigh moaned and screamed loudly as he went in and out of her. "Harder..." She moaned. Josh smiled as he began thrusting harder and faster. He kept thrusting inside her until he couldn't anymore and finally came inside her. "Oh my God..."

Rayeleigh breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. "Yeah. That was amazing." She cuddled close to him, layed her head on his chest. Josh kissed her head as he pulled the covers close to them.

After a while, he smiled at her. "You are amazing in bed. Would you like to hook up some other times?"

Rayeleigh smiled. "Sure. We should have sex some more times."

The next morning, Rayeleigh and Josh woke up in bed together, naked of course, Rayeleigh's eyes went wide as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my God..."

Josh's eyes went wide. "Oh shit... Rayeleigh?!"

Rayeleigh's eyes stayed wide. "Josh?! Oh my God...We...We..."

"We had sex..." Josh finished for her.

Rayeleigh groaned, smacking her hand on her forehead. "Oh my God. We are screwed. We are so fucked..."

Josh nodded. "Yeah...I never been that drunk in my life, though..." He sat next to her, got behind her, kissing her neck. "Well, would you still want to hook up with me?"

Rayeleigh's eyes were wide. Would she? No. But, he was so good. So fucking good. Would she really want to break Jake and Leah's hearts? She didn't want them to know about last night. How could she keep hooking up with Josh a secret? But she really wanted to have sex with someone new. She's been having sex with Jake for two years. Not that he was good, but something new would be good.

She just nodded her head. "Yes."

Josh smiled. "I'll call you." He gave her his number and walked out of the room, walked downstairs and saw Leah passed out on the couch. "Hey babe. Get up. I'll drive you home."

When Rayeleigh walked downstairs and headed out of the house, she headed to her car and drove home. Knowing she'd be grounded for life. She was so guilty for sleeping with Josh last night. She thought she shouldn't be continuing to have sex with him either. She had her mind racing. Her hungover was killing her. She drove up into the driveway and got out of her car and headed inside. Her body was saying 'go to bed', but she knew she had to deal with her father first.

When she walked into the house, she closed the door and leaned against the door, sighing, she breathed deeply.

Cody walked towards her. "Rayeleigh Everleigh Martin, where the hell were you, young lady?" Cody was angry with his daughter.

Rayeleigh breathed deeply. "Umm, well, I decided to stay the night. Some of us stayed the night. I'm sorry I didn't call you. It was really late..."

Cody just kept his arms crossed. "Alright. We'll talk later, Rayeleigh. I need to know what happened, young lady!"

Rayeleigh walked upstairs, into her bedroom, closed the bedroom door and sat on her bed, she checked her phone.

Rayeleigh's Phone- Galaxy Note 10-

Jake- 4 missed calls, 5 unread texts

Josh- 1 text- "I had an amazing night with you, sexy. Hope to see you soon."

Jake's texts- "Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt? Babe? Call me when you get these texts."

Rayeleigh just layed on the bed and fell asleep.

To be continued...

AN: I had this idea in my mind for a while.


	2. I'm Sorry, Please Forgive Me

The next morning, January 16th, 2032, Cody and Bailey's home

When Rayeleigh woke up, she groaned, having a huge headache, it was like her head was on fire. She rubbed her head, she opened her eyes slowly. When her vison was clear, she saw Jake, her boyfriend, 20, standing by her bed. She sat up, sighing, she cleared her throat. She looked at him. "Hey."

Jake was clearly angry. His brother, Josh had told him about what he could remember about last night. It was a short story, of course, because again, they were completely drunk last night. He wasn't happy about any of this. His girlfriend slept with his brother. He just couldn't believe Rayeleigh would cheat on him. "Rayeleigh, do you want to know what I found out this morning?! You slept with Josh last night and cheated on me! And, all you can say is, 'hey'?" He crossed his arms.

Rayeleigh knew she had tears in her eyes. Her heart was racing. Three years are about to be a distant memory. She didn't want that. She would be so heartbroken. "Jake, I...I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing! Please...I...I don't want to ruin the three years we spent together!"

Jake just groaned, shaking his head. "Do you love me, Rayeleigh? I don't think I want to go through this with you. You go to parties, you get drunk and you think I will forgive you?"

Rayeleigh just sobbed with tears falling down her face. "I do love you...I made a mistake...I wasn't thinking! I don't want to lose you..."

Jake shook his head. He didn't believe her. "I don't think you know what you did, Rayeleigh. You slept with my brother! You broke the trust with me..."

Rayeleigh wiped her eyes and cheeks. "I...I know...I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to sleep with him! Please!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "No. I'm ending things with you. You fucked up our relationship, Rayeleigh! I can't forgive you! Our future is over. I'm done."

Rayeleigh stood up slowly. "Jake...I...I don't want to be over!"

Jake walked to her bedroom door. "I wish I could say 'I'm sorry' to you, but...I didn't ruin us. I wanted to marry you..."

Rayeleigh walked towards him. "Jake..."

Jake shook his head, "Rayeleigh, I can't..." He walked downstairs, Rayeleigh followed him. "Jake! Please don't leave me..."

Jake turned to face her with tears in his eyes. "I can't do this anymore, Rayeleigh. Please don't talk to me ever again..."

Rayeleigh leaned against the door when she shut the door. She sobbed into her hands. Her heart broke. She wasn't ready to end a three year relationship with Jake. It was a mistake. Sleeping with his brother was a mistake. It was her fault. They were broken up now. Their relationship was over. She had no idea that her life will never be the same again.

Bailey, her mother heard her sobbing, she rushed over to her daughter and kneeled down to her daughter's height. "Rayeleigh? Sweetheart, what's wrong, honey?"

Rayeleigh continued to sob, she managed to get some words out. "Jake broke up with me..."

Bailey was confused. "Why did he break up with you? Did something happen, Ree?"

Rayeleigh nodded her head, looking at her mother. Her makeup was a mess. You could see the hurt in her eyes. Bailey did. "I cheated on him with Josh...Mom, I was drunk. I never will drink again! It was a horrible mistake!"

Bailey frowned, she definitely felt so horrible for her daughter and her emotional state. "Oh, baby girl. I'm so sorry. Everything will be alright." She hugged her daughter.

Rayeleigh wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as she sobbed. Her heart was broken. The love of her life walked out on her.

Her life is about to change.

Six weeks later, February 27, 2032, Cody and Bailey's home

Rayeleigh's room

Rayeleigh woke up, feeling completely sick to her stomach, she rushed out of her bed and ran into her bathroom and kneeled down to the toilet and began to throw up. She groaned, trying to catch her breath. She never felt so sick in her life. She haven't been to anyone's parties since Savannah's birthday party. She completely gave up parties and drinking since her and Jake's breakup. She was still heartbroken. Her friends keep blowing up her phone, wanting to go out. Of course she said no, she didn't feel well. But now, she wasn't feeling well for real. Her heart was still broken. When she was done being sick, she wiped her mouth with toilet paper and breathed deeply. She decided to just go to school. She walked into her closet, grabbed her favorite PINK sweatshirt and sweat pants. She put her hair up into a tight bun and then put her makeup on, she decided to go light today. When she was done with putting on her makeup, she headed downstairs with her bookbag and purse. When she made it down the stairs, her mother was standing by the stairs.

Bailey gave her daughter a hug. "Good morning, Ree."

Rayeleigh smiled. "Hey Momma." She sighed deeply. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get to school. I love you."

Bailey nodded. "I love you too, sweetie."

Rayeleigh walked out of the house, headed to her car and unlocked it and open the door. When she was about to get inside, she looked up and there was Jake standing there. Rayeleigh sat in her car, sighing. She took a deep breath. "Hey..."

Jake cleared his throat. "Hey. Look, I know I said I didn't want to see you ever again...but, Ree, I can't get you out of my head. I look everywhere and you are there..."

Rayeleigh sighed as she put her purse on the ground in front of the passenger seat. "Well..." She paused. "...Really?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. I mean it. I meant it when I said you were my soulmate."

Rayeleigh sniffed a bit. "I would really love to talk more, but... I'm gonna be late for school. I woke up sick this morning..."

Jake just stared at her. "Sick? Are you alright?"

Rayeleigh just nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's probably a bug going around. I don't know."

Jake nodded. "Well, how about you call me when you get home from school? We can go hang out at the bowling alley."

Rayeleigh gave a small smile. "Okay." She turned on the car and shut her door and waved at him as she backed out of the driveway.

She just gave him a last look before heading off to the school.

She couldn't get the thought of being sick this morning out of her head. What if she's pregnant? It would be Josh's child! Not Jake's. Her stomach had butterflies inside. She decided to just turn around and head back home and just tell him. She knew how hurt he will be. She had tears in her eyes when she pulled up into her driveway, Jake was still there. When she got out of her car, her makeup was messed up already.

Jake was now concerned. "Ree? What's wrong?"

Rayeleigh sniffed, wiping her cheeks and eyes. "I...I think I'm pregnant..."

Jake's eyes went wide. His heart skipped a beat. They did have sex but it was protected but her and his brother had unprotected sex, his brother knocked her up. Fuck, he said in his head. "Are you sure?"

Rayeleigh nodded slowly. She was so heartbroken that she fell to her knees as she began sobbing. "I don't want to hurt you. I know it could be his. We...We were so drunk that we didn't use protection..."

Jake walked over to her, helped her up and took her into his arms and carried her to his truck. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Rayeleigh looked at him in shock. "Wait. Jake, why are you so fucking calm? I could be pregnant with his child!"

Jake backed out of the driveway and then looked at her. "I'm calm because I know I won't be if I see his fucking face..." He grabbed her hand. "I'm not going to let you go through this alone. If it's my brother's child, I'm going to be there for you. I'll sign the birth certificate, I'll take care of you, I'll walk you through this whole nine months of the pregnancy and I'll be the father to him or her."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. Tears formed her eyes. "Jake...I can't ask you to do that! It's my fault. I'm the one who got knocked up..." She sniffed. "I..."

She was cut off by Jake speaking up. "Rayeleigh, I'm NOT letting you go through this alone. I'm completely serious about that. I'll be here for you." He made a turn towards the hospital.

Rayeleigh just looked at him and saw her picture in his car. "You still kept a picture of me in your car?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, I still love you."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Do you forgive me?"

Jake looked at her. "Ree, I just said those things because I was angry. I was so angry with you that I had just came to your house and just decided to yell at you. I'm so sorry..." He looked at her. "Do you forgive me for breaking up with you?"

Rayeleigh gave a nod. "I do. I still love you..."

Jake pulled into a parking spot and pulled Rayeleigh into his arms. She climbed into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She slightly moaned into his mouth as they kissed passionately. Soon, they were completely naked, they were in the back seat, making out, Jake kissed, sucked and nipped her neck, Rayeleigh moaned loudly. He pushed himself inside her unexpectedly, kept thrusting in and out, as she moaned and panted his name, ripping the seat. "Yes, baby. Harder!" Jake nodded, moving harder and faster. She rolled over so she was now riding him. An hour later, they were now panting, trying to catch their breath.

Jake kissed her head. "It always gets better and better, Ree."

Rayeleigh smiled. "Yeah."

When they got dressed again, they headed into the hospital, holding hands, Rayeleigh was completely nervous. She didn't know if she wanted to know if she was pregnant or not. She looked at Jake. "I'm so scared..."

Jake squeezed her hand. "It's fine, Ree. You need to know..."

When they got into a room, Rayeleigh got onto the bed, sighing, Jake sat next to her and squeezed her hand. "You are going to fine..."

Dr. Kindle walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kindle. May I help you?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Well, I'm Rayeleigh...and my..." She looked at Jake.

Jake spoke up. "... Boyfriend."

Rayeleigh nodded. "...Yeah, he told me to come in because I could be pregnant."

Dr. Kindle nodded. She smiled. "Well, I'll order a pregnancy test, blood test and a ultrasound for you, Rayeleigh."

Rayeleigh nodded slowly. "Okay..."

After Rayeleigh took the pregnancy test and blood test, the doctor walked out of the room to look at the tests. A few minutes later, the doctor walked back into the room and sat down.

Rayeleigh was just hoping she wasn't pregnant. She was only seventeen. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She just looked at Jake, who squeezed her hand. What if she was pregnant? The baby could be Jake's brother's baby. Her heart was racing.

Dr. Kindle gave a small smile. "Congratulations, you are pregnant."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. Tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't expecting to be pregnant. But, she is pregnant. Tears just started to fall down her face. She watched the doctor walk out, she then put her head in her hands and began sobbing. She felt arms around her shoulders. She just turned around and continued to sob into his chest. She didn't know if the baby was Jake's or Josh's, and she couldn't find out until the baby was born because she had sex with both of them within the same time frame. She felt so horrible for herself. Her life is forever changed because of one night of possible the condom breaking and unprotected sex with his brother. She just sniffed when Jake spoke up.

"Ree, look at me."

Rayeleigh shook her head in shame. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "No..."

Jake slowly lifted her head up. "Ree..." He looked her in eyes when hers met his. "I want to be here for you. Whether we are together or not." He grabbed her hands, slightly squeezing them. "Ree, will you please take me back? I meant what I said."

Rayeleigh sniffed. "Really?"

Jake nodded. "Yes. I'm in this with you 100%. When I said boyfriend to the doctor, I was serious. I want to walk you through this. Just me and you."

Rayeleigh just stared at him. She nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay." She said, with a small smile now. "We are back together." Before she could say anything else, she was pinned against the wall, he leaned into kiss her. They kissed for a few minutes before walking out of the room and Rayeleigh was giving vitamins. When they got into the truck, Rayeleigh looked at her phone. "Well, it's too late to go to school. Bowling alley?"

Jake nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna beat your ass this time."

She giggled. "Oh, you think so?"

Jake smiled. "Oh yeah."

Later that day, Jake dropped Rayeleigh off at her house, and he headed to his parent's house. He parked his truck in the driveway, got out, slammed the door and then walked into the house.

"Mom! Where the hell is Josh?!"

Cara walked over to her oldest son. "Jake, what are you talking about? He's downstairs..."

He groaned loudly. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Cara's eyes went wide. "Why?"

Jake turned to her, as he was heading downstairs. "Rayeleigh is pregnant, Mom. And, there's a chance he's the father!" He rushed downstairs, opened the bedroom door and walked over to his twin brother. "I'm gonna kill you." He pushed him against the wall, glaring at him. "You're so fucking dead to me."

Josh just looked at him. "Jake, what the fuck?"

Jake punched him in the face. "Rayeleigh's pregnant, you fucking asshole. You could be the fucking father!" He was about to punch him in the face, but their dad pulled him back. "Jake! Jake! Stop it."

Jake continued to glare at him. "Dad, Ree is pregnant because of this asshole! The baby could be his! He's no brother to me!"

Leon sighed. "Josh, you have to help her out if you are the baby's father."

Josh rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be in that baby's life. I didn't knock her up."

Jake was about to go after him again, but decided to just head home. "You are dead to me. You may be twins, but YOU are NO brother to me."

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey's home

Rayeleigh walked into the kitchen, took a deep breath, she saw her mother making lunch. She just didn't know if she wanted to tell her about her pregnancy. "Mom?" She said, softly.

Bailey looked up at her. "Rayeleigh? What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Rayeleigh just stared at her mother. Her heart raced hard. She knew more tears were in her eyes. "Mom...I..." She just stopped, her tears rolled down cheeks, her body was shaking and her makeup was messed up. Her knees got weak. Everything went black. She had passed out from knowing her life is now changed. She's pregnant.

To be continued...


	3. I'm Sorry, But I'm Pregnant

Perviously on I Cheated On My Boyfriend With His Brother

Rayeleigh was in middle of telling her mother that she was pregnant, but she passed out because she was so overwhelmed.

Massachusetts General Hospital

When Rayeleigh finally woke up, she was in a hospital bed, her mother and father on one side and Jake on the other. She groaned, rubbing her head and her eyes finally focused.

"Mom? Daddy? Jake?"

Bailey was concerned for her daughter. "Sweetie, are you alright? You were about to tell me something and then you passed out..."

Rayeleigh looked at Jake, who took her hand. "You can tell them, Ree."

When the doctor came in, he smiled at Rayeleigh. There was a pregnancy test drawn, and he looked at her. Of course, Rayeleigh already knew she was pregnant and Jake knew, but her parents didn't know.

"You are pregnant."

Cody and Bailey's eyes went wide, they looked at their daughter, then at the doctor. "No, she's not pregnant..."

Rayeleigh sighed loudly. "Mom, Dad, I am pregnant."

They both laughed. "That can't be possible. You'd have to have sex..."

Bailey then remembered that she told her that she had cheated on Jake that one night. "Oh my God. When you..."

Jake looked at her. "She doesn't know who the dad is, Bailey. There's a chance I could be the baby's father. We had sex the day before and we had used protection, but it could have been broken..."

Cody's eyes kept being wide. "What?! She's pregnant?! She could be carrying yours or Josh's kid?!"

Jake nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. We won't know who's the dad until the baby's born." He looked at Cody. "Cody, I promise you. I will be here for your daughter. I will help her with the pregnancy, walk her through it all. The whole nine months. I'll even pay for anything for the baby. I'll even be there for the damn birth! I'll put my name on the damn birth certificate if she or he is my brothers child. God fucking only knows he'll do anything for her or the baby. I'll care for Ree and the baby my whole life. I made that clear to Rayeleigh..."

Cody breathed deeply, trying to make sense of all of this. "You seriously will care for the baby if it's not yours? But Bailey told me you two were broken up. What's going on?"

Jake smiled. "We are back together. I took her to the hospital when she told me she could be pregnant. We found out two hours ago."

The doctor just stood there still. "Well, I'll just have you go home, get some rest and make an appointment with your GYN."

Bailey looked at the doctor. "We will. Thank you, doctor."

Rayeleigh just looked at her parents. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I...I didn't plan to be pregnant. I...I swear I didn't know this could happen!"

Bailey squeezed her hand. "We'll talk when you get home and after you rest, okay?"

Cody and Bailey's home

After she took a nap, she headed downstairs and walked into the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch. "Hi." Rayeleigh said, as she sat down.

Bailey looked over at her daughter. "Hey baby girl. Are you feeling better?"

Rayeleigh nodded slowly. "Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean I'm pregnant. I'm just not sure what the hell I wanna do. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this...I just quit partying and all of that shit six weeks ago. Now, I have a pregnancy on my shoulders."

Bailey layed a hand on her daughter's knee. "Sweetie, we'll go to your appointment with your doctor and you still have time to choose whether you want to not have the baby, go through the pregnancy and give the baby up for adoption and or go with parenting the baby at seventeen."

Cody looked at Bailey. "Bailey, I don't think abortion is the best for her..."

Bailey turned to her husband. "Cody, it's her body, her choice. I'm not going to tell her what the hell to do with her body."

Cody shook his head. "I'm against her terminating the pregnancy, Bailey. She'll regret it."

Rayeleigh looked at her father. "Are you fucking telling me you want me to have the baby and raise it at seventeen?! Daddy, I'm seventeen! I'm not ready to be a mother! Like mom said, it's my body! My choice!"

Cody shook his head. "Yes, I'm telling you to have the baby. Adoption or keeping. Conversation done."

Rayeleigh felt tears coming down her face, she wiped her eyes and cheeks. "Mom, I'm not ready to have a baby..." She began to cry. "He may not think abortion is the right thing, but I'm not ready to be a mom. I don't know what I want to do with my life!"

Bailey hugged her daughter. "I know, baby. I know. You don't have to make that decision yet. You have time."

Rayeleigh just nodded her head.

The oldest Martin daughter headed next door to her aunt Maya and uncle Zack's. She knocked on the door and then her cousin, Jocelyn opened the door.

"Hey, where were you today?"

Rayeleigh sighed. She walked inside, Jocelyn shut the door. "Rayeleigh?"

Rayeleigh just looked at her cousin. "I'm pregnant."

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. "Shut up! You and Jake?!"

Rayeleigh just sighed. "Well, I don't know who the dad is...Jake and I had sex the day before I drunk cheated on him with Josh..."

Jocelyn's eyes went wide, her mouth opened. "What?! Josh is an asshole. He's the complete opposite of Jake!"

Rayeleigh sighed. "I know. Jake told me he'd be there for me and the baby weather the baby is his or Josh's."

Jocelyn nodded. "Seriously?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah. I came here because I wanted to talk to aunt Maya. My mom is being supportive no matter what decision I make, weather that is I get an abortion, adoption or keep the baby. My dad flat out said 'no' to abortion."

Jocelyn just looked at her. "But, it's YOUR body. Not his. Is he having to push a head out of his body? No! You have to do that..."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Thank you. You agree."

Jocelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Of course I do. Plus, Ree, you're seventeen. You're not even finished with high school. I'm seventeen too, but I'm sure my dad wouldn't have a say in what I do with mine."

Rayeleigh sighed. "He shouldn't, Joces. Mine is fucking crazy. At this point, I have those three options."

Jocelyn sighed. "Have you spoken to Jake about these options?"

Rayeleigh shook her head. "Not yet, I will, though. He is the possible dad. Weather he is or not, he'll still be here for me."

Jocelyn smiled. "That's great. Well, my Mom is in the kitchen. I was just heading upstairs to study."

Rayeleigh nodded as she headed into the kitchen. "Aunt Maya?"

Maya looked up from cutting chicken. "Rayeleigh, hey sweetie. Is everything okay?"

Rayeleigh bit her lip. "I just found out that I'm pregnant...I just don't know what I want to do. My dad is flat out saying no to an abortion. He wants me to either keep the baby or give up the baby for adoption. My mom is supportive of what I want to do... Honestly, I wanted to just see what you think. I really need your help..."

Maya looked at her niece. "What do you want to do sweetie? I mean I'll be supportive of your decisions." She sighed. "Do you want to raise the baby as a teenager or do you want to put him or her up for adoption?" She looked at her.

Rayeleigh sighed. "I don't know...I mean I'm not weighing out abortion yet..."

Maya looked at her. "Why isn't it not out of the question? Ree, is Jake the Dad?"

Rayeleigh just took a deep breath. "I...I don't know who the father is. There's a chance it could be Jake's...or... Josh's..."

Maya's eyes were wide. "You mean that night you and Josh had that drunk night together?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah..."

Maya paused. "Wait, isn't Leah dating Josh?"

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "Oh shit..."

Maya shook her head. "Oh my god..."

Rayeleigh just grabbed her phone. "She's gonna kill me! I'll call you later, Aunt Maya!" She ran out the door to see Leah walking on the sidewalk. She stopped and walked slowly. "Hey Lee."

Leah just looked at her, then without saying a word, she slapped Rayeleigh in the face. "You bitch! Why the hell did you sleep with my boyfriend and not fucking tell me?! I had to hear from Josh that you're knocked up!"

Rayeleigh started crying. "I don't blame you for this. I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry..." She shook her head. "I was drinking so much and I have no idea who could be the father it'll only be a matter of time after I have the baby and do the DNA test to find out the father of the baby..."

Leah shook her head. "Oh, so now you're a slut? You don't know who the father is?!" She just looked at her. "Josh told me that you came onto him. Until you can prove that wrong, I'm not your best friend. I'm not speaking to you ever again."

Rayeleigh sighed. "Okay..." She shook her head. "There's nothing I could do to convince you that I didn't, Leah. I'm sorry."

Leah shook her head. "Yeah, whatever!"

Rayeleigh just stood out there until she was so cold that she ran inside.

Bailey ran downstairs. "Rayeleigh! Where were you? Why are you so cold?"

Rayeleigh was shivering. "Leah is so mad at me, she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. She's taking Josh's side in this, saying that I came onto him. I can't even fucking remember that night!" She wiped her eyes. "Why am I so fucking emotional?!"

Bailey smiled. "It's just the pregnancy hormones, honey. Your whole emotional state will be out of wack for a few weeks."

Rayeleigh sighed. "Great, just great..."

Bailey laughed. "How are you feeling sick wise?"

Rayeleigh shrugged. "I know that I'm hungry now. I may throw it up tomorrow morning..."

Bailey chuckled. "Oh, yes, you will."

Rayeleigh just walked into the kitchen where Cody was making dinner. "Hey Ree."

Rayeleigh looked down. "Hey Dad."

Cody turned to Bailey. "Is she still upset at me?"

Rayeleigh sighed deeply. "Daddy, I'm going to do what I think is right, it might not be something you don't want to do..."

Cody sighed. "I talked to Jake..."

Rayeleigh's eyes were wide. "Daddy! Why did you do that?!"

Cody sighed. "Ree, you don't even know who the father is! There's a chance it could be Jake's! He agreed with me. Ree, he doesn't want you to have an abortion."

Rayeleigh slapped her forehead with her hand. "Daddy, you told him that!"

Bailey turned to her husband. "Cody! Why?"

Cody sighed. "It was the right thing to do!"

Jake knocked on the door, Bailey walked to the door and opened it, Jake ran into the house, hugged Rayeleigh tightly from behind. "Are you alright?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "I'm fine, Jake. My dad is just an idiot at this moment." She turned to him. "I didn't have an abortion..."

Jake sighed out of relief. "But, your dad told me..." He looked up at Cody.

Rayeleigh sighed. "I'm thinking about all three options..." She looked at Jake. "Do you really think me having a baby at seventeen is the best?"

Jake just nodded. "Yes. Ree, you're not the only one who will be raising the baby. I will help with everything. I'm still completely serious about being their father...if it's Josh's...Paise God it's not. I'm really hoping it's mine..." He kissed her head. He whispered. "I love you."

She smiled softly. "I love you too."

Cody just looked at Rayeleigh. "How do you want to tell your brothers and sisters?"

Rayeleigh laughed. "Brayden is gonna lose his shit when he finds out."

Bailey chuckled. "He definitely will freak out."

Rayeleigh sighed. "I know it's gonna be stretching it a lot but I want to wait until my first doctor's appointment..."

Bailey just looked at her daughter. "Why?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "I...I haven't had time to just progress the news, Mom. The whole day has been nothing but craziness. I need time."

Cody and Bailey nodded. "We understand that. Alright."

Jake smiled. "She can stay with me tonight. It's a lot quieter there. It's just me. I can take her to school Monday morning. I have classes Monday morning too."

Cody nodded. "Alright. I trust you with my baby."

Rayeleigh rolled her eyes. "I'm seventeen!"

Cody smiled. "Yeah, but you're still my baby, Ree."

Rayeleigh sighed. "I'll be right back." She headed upstairs to grab clothes and her phone charger, grabbed her makeup bag and her purse. A few minutes later, she headed downstairs and headed out with Jake.

Jake's Apartment Complex

Jake and Rayeleigh headed to his apartment. A few minutes later, he parked into his garage and turned off the truck, both got out and Jake unlocked the door and then opened the door for Rayeleigh. She walked inside, it was still the same as she could remember.

There was the kitchen when you walk in, then a hallway to two bedrooms and one bathroom, there was the kitchen, living room and dining room in one room. She smiled as she turned around.

"It's been a while since I've been here..." She sighed. "I missed being here every weekend..." She felt the need to cry, but she held it in and sniffed. She felt arms around her waist. "Are you alright, babe?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "I just missed being here."

Jake smiled as he rocked her in his arms. "I missed you being here too, baby." He kissed her head. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I am. I'm eating for two now."

He chuckled. "After two years of having sex and three years of being together, a pregnancy was the last thing I wanted to happen."

She sat at the bar. "I know. I never thought I'd be pregnant right now. I wanted to wait until we were married..."

Jake turned to her as he was opening the fridge. "Do you want to...?"

She paused. "Get married?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Get married."

She sighed. "Jake, I want to get married, but..."

He cut her off. "But, what?"

She layed her hand on her belly. "I think I want to focus on the pregnancy right now. I don't want to rush into getting married. I'm only seventeen years old."

He nodded. "That's true. We already have our hands full. We have decisions to make from now on, to diapers to car seats."

She giggled. "Yeah. It's a lot right now."

He pulled out the ingredients for sauce. "My famous pasta and sauce tonight?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I missed that so much. I'm craving it..." She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she got off the stool, covered her mouth, she rushed to the bathroom and ran to the toilet.

Jake rushed after her, ran into the bathroom and kneeled behind her, rubbed her back, pulled her hair back as she threw up.

"Are you alright, babe?"

Rayeleigh put up a finger up to signal to give her a minute, not even a second later, she began throwing up again.

Rayeleigh groaned when she was finally done, she sighed deeply. She wiped her mouth with toilet paper. "Ugh. Gross. God, I can't believe I have to deal with this for a few more weeks...Everyday."

Jake helped her up and walked her to the couch. "Are you still hungry?"

She sighed. "Yeah. Thanks, babe."

He smiled as he kissed her head. He went to work on making their dinner.

Cara and Leon's Home

Leah knocked on the front door. Soon, Josh opened the door. "Hey babe."

Leah groaned. She wasn't happy whatsoever. Her friend, Beth texted her a picture of him being the first one to hit on Rayeleigh and another friend of theirs, the second one, he wasn't drunk. Not at all. She crossed her arms. "Don't you dare 'hey babe' me, you hit on Rayeleigh that night! She was more drunk than you! You took advantage of her! She may be having your baby, Josh!" She pushed him. "You cheated on me with my best friend! She could be pregnant because of your careless ass!"

Josh laughed. "That baby isn't mine."

Leah groaned. "Whether or not, you either knocked her up or took advantage of her when she was pregnant with Jake's child. That's your God damn brother!" She slapped him as hard as she could. "We're done."

Josh wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're done when I say we're done..."

Leah just looked at him, clearly scared.

Rayeleigh felt her phone vibrate. A text from Leah came up.

Leah's text- "Hey. You might not want to talk to me anymore. I'm sorry I said those things to you, Ree. You are right. Josh is an asshole. He took advantage of you that night...He wasn't as drunk as you thought, Ree. I hope you can forgive me..."

Rayeleigh just stared at her phone in shock. "He took advantage of me?!"

Jake walked into the living room. "Who? Josh?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Look!" She handed him her phone.

Jake read the text. "What the fuck?" He saw typing. "She's typing..." He saw the text come in.

Leah's text- "Ree, I'm pregnant."

Jake's eyes went wide. "Oh fuck..."

Rayeleigh looked at the text. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, my God. She's pregnant?"

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what the text says."

Rayeleigh sighed. "Oh my God."

Jake gave her the phone back.

Rayeleigh called Leah.

Leah picked up. "Hello?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Hey."

Leah sighed. "I'm sorry."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Me too. I'm sorry Lee..."

Leah sighed. "Josh and I never had the best relationship. He talked me into not using protection..."

Rayeleigh's eyes were wide. "He really took advantage of you?"

Leah began crying. "Yeah...Beth showed me how many drinks you had...You had five. He had 2..."

Rayeleigh's eyes were wide still. "Are you serious?!"

Leah nodded. "Yeah. She sent me pictures... I'm sorry, Ree."

Rayeleigh sighed. "Leah, you didn't do anything. You shouldn't be apologling..."

Leah sniffed. "I took his side. You and me go away back. Seventeen years. He and I never had sex because I want too..."

Rayeleigh just stood there in shock. "That asshole should be in jail! He made you get pregnant, Leah!"

Jake's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? He made her get pregnant with his kid?!"

Rayeleigh just nodded her head.

"I'm gonna kill him..."

Rayeleigh looked at Jake. "I'll call you later, Leah. Love you girl." She hung up her phone. "Jake, you can't kill him. The baby and I need you..."

Jake sighed. Trying to catch his breath, he sighed. "Sorry, babe. But, he got her pregnant without her say!" He looked at her. "What else did she say?"

"I had five drinks and he had two..."

Jake's eyes went wide. "What?! He lied to me! He told me he was so drunk that he couldn't make out who you were..."

Rayeleigh nodded. "I know. He's a lair, Jakey."

Jake rubbed his face with his hands. "He is no longer a brother to me. I hate his fucking guts. He's nothing to me. I hope Leah's parents have her back. She's so sweet."

She sighed. "Me too, Jakey. Me too."

After they had eaten, they were cuddling on the couch together, Rayeleigh had her head on Jake's chest, he had an arm around her waist and the other had the remote in it. "Movie?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

Two hours after the movie was over, Rayeleigh crawled into the bed and got comfortable. She knew she only had a few weeks to make the decision. She just saw Jake walk in, he took off his shirt and got into the bed, pulled her close. He saw that she was distracted.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She just looked at him. "I don't know what I want to do, Jake. My mind is just everywhere. Abortion..."

Jake sighed, he shook his head. "Baby, you have no clue if the baby could be mine. If it is mine and you decided to have an abortion, I'd feel so horrible for myself, and feel so terrible for you..."

She buried her head into his chest. "I don't know..."

Jake kissed her head. "I know, baby. It's your decision. It's not my body. You're the one who is having to carry a baby inside your body for nine months and go through labor to push a head out of your body...If I could, I would do it, but my body isn't built to do so."

She smiled at him. "Together through it all?"

He nodded his head. "Until I die. You and me."

She smiled. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you more, baby." He leaned in and kissed her passionately and then pulled the covers over them.

To be continued...Part 4...

AN- This story will be about Rayeleigh's pregnancy, and other things, of course lol. The story ends after Rayeleigh gives birth.

Squeal name- Our Love Is Our Family.


	4. Just Another Day, Kinda

Monday, March 1st, 2032, Jake's Apartment Complex

Rayeleigh was awoken by Jake shaking her shoulder. "Babe?"

Rayeleigh opened her eyes, groaning, she sat up and yawned. "Ugh. School."

Jake laughed. "Yep. School. Come on. I have breakfast on the table. I had made sure we have enough time just in case I have to remake anything."

Rayeleigh stood up, leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

Jake smiled. "No problem. How are you feeling, baby?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I could be better..." She sighed as she rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Again. She sighed. "This is getting annoying already."

Jake sighed. "I know, babe. You can just come out and eat...or brush your teeth twice this morning."

She giggled. "My Dad would've loved to hear you say that."

Jake laughed. "Oh, wouldn't he?"

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Yep." She wiped her mouth. "I can't wait for my first doctor's appointment today. It's at 3. You can make it, right?"

He nodded his head. "Yep. I will make sure my schedule is clear for your doctor's appointments so I can come or take you."

She smiled brightly. "Awww, thanks, Jakey."

Jake smiled. "You're welcome, baby girl."

After having breakfast, Jake and Rayeleigh got ready for the day. Rayeleigh had put on a sweatshirt and jeans. Her favorite jeans. Knowing she won't be wearing them for a long time. She put her hair up in a bun, did her makeup and put her boots on. She grabbed her bag and headed out to Jake's car. He followed her outside, he jumped into his truck, started the truck and headed to Cheervers High.

He looked at his girlfriend. "How are you feeling, babe?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Nervous. I know I'll have Leah and Jocelyn there and Brayden..."

He looked at her. "Does Brayden know?"

Rayeleigh shook her head. "No. I haven't told my siblings yet."

Jake nodded his head. "Alright. I'll pick you up after school. I get off school around the same time as you. I told my boss I'd come in at 4:30 from now on. He was totally cool with me switching shifts around."

She nodded. "Okay."

When they reached Cheervers High, Rayeleigh got out after kissing Jake goodbye, she shut the door and walked inside. She headed to her locker. As she was opening the locker, Leah walked over to her.

"Hey Ree. Shannon is here."

Rayeleigh groaned. "I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with her comments. I'm already miserable from the morning sickness and my feet always swell up at the end of the day."

Leah whispered. "I'm not the only one dealing with that. I feel you."

Shannon walked over to Rayeleigh and Leah. "Sup, Martin, Tipton..." She smiled. "So, a little birdie told me that you two are expecting..."

Rayeleigh crossed her arms. "You don't have anything to prove that, Shannon. I'm not pregnant..."

Shannon laughed. "Uh huh. Where were you Friday? Hooking up with some guy?"

Rayeleigh rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend. If I was pregnant, he'd be the father..."

Savannah walked over to them. "Hey Shannon, you bothering my girls?"

Shannon laughed. "Chill, Baxter. I'm just making small talk..."

Savannah nodded. "Uh huh. Forcing them to say that they are pregnant is perfect small talk..."

Leah sighed. "I gotta go to the bathroom." She grabbed Rayeleigh's hand, dragging her with her. Rayeleigh groaned as she stopped Leah, letting go of her hand when they got into the bathroom.

Leah was terrifed. "I can't let her know I'm pregnant! I haven't told my mom yet!"

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "Why? Aunt London is pretty awesome. My dad, uncle and her go way back..."

Leah sighed. "It wil be all over the fucking news! My grandfather is like super rich, so is my Mom and Dad! My mom always told me to be careful. She wants me to finish school with honors. She wants everything I do differently. She was spoiled and didn't care about school. But, I do care.."

Rayleigh nodded. "True. Okay, we'll be quiet for a few weks. We aren't showing yet, and we won't be showing for a few more weeks."

Leah nodded. "Okay, we just have to stick together..."

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Yeah. You have to tell Aunt London today."

Leah nodded. "I will."

Rayeleigh smiled. "Good. Now, we better get to class." She walked out of the bathroom.

Shannon looked at Rayeleigh. "Who's the baby daddy girl?"

Rayeleigh rolled her eyes. "Will you shut the hell up?" She walked away, then ran into her brother, Brayden.

"Hey broseph..."

Brayden crossed his arms. "Hey sis..." He gave her a look. "Why are people saying you're pregnant?!" He yelled. "Were you going to tell me?!"

Rayeleigh just looked around, seeing a croud coming around, she just grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him into a closet. "I was going to tell you after my doctor's appointment today. I am pregnant..."

Brayden's eyes went wide. Anger took over his body. "Who's the dad?!"

Rayeleigh sighed. "I...I don't know."

Brayden's eyes stayed wide. "You don't know?! What the actual fuck does that mean?!"

Rayeleigh felt like her stomach was in her throat. She just looked down, trying to figure out what to say to her twin brother, who she was super close with. Brayden was like her guy best friend but he was her brother, too. She gulped loudly. Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't feel like being yelled at, not at all, not by her own brother. She just looked up at him. "I...I...Well...I..." She tried to form the words but nothing would come out. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Jake and I have been together for almost 3 years, we never had a problem with protection..." She saw him make a face.

Brayden groaned. "Too much information. Just get to the freaking point please before I throw up..."

Rayeleigh sighed. "Okay, okay...Anyway, I dunk slept with Josh the next day...That's when I stopped partying and going out. Now, I'm pregnant..."

Brayden just stared at his sister. "So, the baby's father could be Jake's or Josh's?"

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Yeah, pretty much."

Brayden just sat on the floor. "Did Dad freak out and threaten Jake with something?"

Rayeleigh giggled, got on the floor across from him. "Surprising, no. Dad just flat out said no to me getting abortion..."

Brayden wrapped his arms around his legs. "Isn't you having the baby your decision, sis?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah."

Brayden paused. "Dad can't make that decision for you. It's your body. I mean...As much as cool it would be to be an uncle at 17, I'd really hate to see you go through that kind of pain..."

Rayeleigh smiled. "Dude, you really want to be in the room?"

Brayden shook his head. "Oh, God no!"

Rayeleigh laughed. "Oh, that's good to know you really don't want to be in the room..."

Brayden looked at her. "Ree, I'd love to be in the room, but you know me and blood. We don't match."

Rayeleigh giggled. "You're such alike Dad. I swear."

Brayden rolled his eyes. "As much as we should stay in here, we'd be late to class..."

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Yeah. Let's go." She got up by being helped up by her brother. "Thanks, bro."

Brayden smiled. "No problem."

Later that day, after school, Jake picked up Rayeleigh and they headed off to the first doctor's appointment.

Jake looked at his girlfriend. "Are you nervous, babe?"

Rayeleigh shrugged her shoulders. "A little, but I really want to know if it's real..."

Jake grabbed her hand. "We will, baby."

Massachusetts General Hospital, 3:00pm

Jake and Rayeleigh headed inside the hospital, up to the doctor's office, and saw Bailey there, Jake sat down next to her while Rayeleigh signed in.

The nurse, Jackie nodded. "The doctor will see you in a bit."

Rayeleigh sighed as she sat down next to Jake.

Jake noticed that she was nervous. "Are you alright, babe?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "I feel like I'm being judged..."

Bailey turned to her daughter. "Rayeleigh, no, you're not."

Rayeleigh looked at her mother. "Do you see any other pregnant teenagers in here?"

Bailey sighed. "Sweetie, you're just nervous. Breathe."

She just breathed deeply. "Fine..."

Jake squeezed her hand. "I'll be here for you, babe."

She smiled softly.

The nurse came out. "Rayeleigh Martin?"

Rayeleigh, Bailey and Jake walked over to her, she looked at the chart. "The doctor is ready for you. Follow me."

They all followed her into the room, Rayeleigh got on the chair, she sighed as the nurse took her blood pressure. "Nervous?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah, a little."

The nurse smiled. "It's totally normal. I'm Lili. I'll be your nurse for the next eight and half months..." She smiled. "Well, not really. I'm pregnant too." She showed her belly bump. "I'm eight months along. I'm due in a month." She smiled.

Rayeleigh smiled. "Congratulations."

Bailey looked at Lili. "How old are you, Lili?"

Lili smiled. "I'm seventeen. I turn eighteen in December." She sighed. "I get how nervous you are. I was nervous too."

Rayeleigh smiled softly. "And now?"

Lili laughed. "Oh, I think it got worse. He's so close to coming, I never thought I could be this nervous in my life."

Rayeleigh smiled. "You're having a boy?"

Lili nodded. "Yeah. I'm naming him Xander. My boyfriend and I are excited." She finished doing the blood pressure. "The doctor should be in soon."

Bailey smiled. "Good luck to you, Lili."

Lili smiled. "Thank you." She walked out of the room.

Rayeleigh sighed. "At least I'm not the only one."

Bailey looked at her daughter. "See. You aren't the only one, sweetie."

The doctor walked into the room. "Rayeleigh Martin?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "That's me. I'm Rayeleigh."

The doctor smiled. "Great. Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Taylor. I'll be your GYN and delivering your baby. I'll be your doctor for the next few months. Now, who you have with you?"

Rayeleigh smiled. "My boyfriend, Jake, and my mom, Bailey."

Dr. Taylor smiled. "Nice to meet you both. Now, you already got the confirmation that you are pregnant correct?"

Rayeleigh modded. "Yeah."

Dr. Taylor nodded. "Alright, well, do you mind doing another for me? I need to know myself..."

"Okay." Rayeleigh said, nodding.

After the tests were done, Dr. Taylor walked out of the room and a few minutes later, she walked back into the room. She sat down. "Well, Rayeleigh, you are definitely indeed pregnant."

Rayeleigh groaned, closing her eyes, she was really hoping she wasn't, but she is. Her heart broke. Her stomach was in her throat now. She looked at Jake, who was now just looking at the doctor.

"How far is she?" He asked.

Dr. Taylor sighed. "Well, I'll find out when I do the ultrasound..." She picked up the gel. "Lift your shirt up. Now, this may be a little cold, okay?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Okay."

The doctor applied the gel to her stomach and Rayeleigh squeezed Jake's hand. "Oh! That's cold!"

Dr. Taylor chuckled. "Alright, we should be seeing the baby in three, two, one..."

Soon, there was a small little dot on the screen.

Jake couldn't see it. "Where?"

The doctor chuckled. She pointed to the screen. "There. But, the baby is so small right now, you can't see it..."

"How far am I?"

Please say longer than six weeks. Please...but sadly, that's not what she said.

"You are six weeks along. Congratulations."

Rayeleigh bit her lip. "When am I due?"

Dr. Taylor smiled. "Looks like early November."

Rayeleigh sighed. "Okay..."

Bailey smiled. "So, what should we do about school?"

Dr. Taylor smiled. "Oh, I'll be writing notes for P.E., no P.E for the rest of the pregnancy. That much physical activity could harm the baby. I'll be writing notes so you can have snacks in class too. I'll even write a note two weeks before your due date if needed. You'll need to rest. I would talk to your school about how much time you can take off after giving birth as well. If a C-section is needed, you'll need six to eight weeks to heal up..."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "Six to eight weeks?!"

She nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Let's move on now. I'll see you in two weeks, okay? And then after that, every month until week 24. From week 24 through 30, I will see you every other week and then from then on, I want to see you every week until the birth. Sound good?"

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Okay."

She looked at Rayeleigh. "Question for you, Rayeleigh. Were you on birth control shots?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah, I was."

The doctor smiled. "Ahh, I see what happened!"

Rayeleigh and Jake looked at each other. "What?"

She smiled. "The birth control shot takes 48 hours to take affect, if you did have sex the same day or before the 48 window you can get pregnant. Did you two use other forms of protection?"

Jake nodded. "We always do. We use condoms. But this time, it broke..."

Dr. Taylor smiled. "You got pregnant because of the birth control window and the fact the condom breaking..."

Rayeleigh just groaned, covering her face in annoyance. "Oh my God..."

Jake just squeezed her hand. "Babe, it's alright."

Dr. Taylor smiled. "Now, I'll be having you take parenatal vitamins. The first trimester is when everything starts to really develop. You will get to know the sex at 20 weeks if you'd wish to know. Now, try to avoid stress as much as possible. I'd get books to read so you know what you're expecting when you're expecting. I'll see you in two weeks." She printed out the ultrasound pictures.

Bailey smiled. "Thank you, Doctor."

Dr. Taylor nodded as she headed out of the room.

Rayeleigh sighed as she got off the chair. "I'm really pregnant. It's not just a normal day anymore. I'm about to be a mom...A mom who's seventeen..."

When they walked out of the room, Lili stopped Rayeleigh. "Here's my number. Call me if you need anything, or just need to talk, okay?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "I will. Thank you, Lili. See you soon."

Cody and Bailey's home

When they got home, it was time to tell everyone the news. Who will be supportive? Who will freak out? Rayeleigh was definitely nervous to tell everyone. It was fucking real. She was having a baby. She was pregnant. At seventeen.

To be continued...

AN: Here's part 4 or Episode 4 to me.

The next episode is when Rayeleigh's pregnancy gets known by everyone at school. Leah is still having trouble telling her family about her pregnancy. Has she told her mom and dad yet? Jocelyn has been hiding a big secret. Brayden's girlfriend has a big secret to tell him. Will it be the end of them?


	5. Secrets & Heartbreaks

The next day, Tuesday, March 2nd, 2032, Zack and Maya's home

Jocelyn, Zack and Maya's daughter, 17, walked over to her mother. "Mom?"

Maya looked up at her daughter, she saw the look on her face. She closed her computer and put it aside. Maya knew something was wrong. "Jocs, what's wrong, babe?"

Jocelyn had a huge secret, that she never told her cousins, friends or even aunt and uncle. Only her mom, dad, sisters and brothers knew her secret. Now, it seems to be bothering her more than ever. Her heart was breaking.

Jocelyn sat down next to her mother. Tears formed her eyes. "I think I had made a big mistake by getting an abortion..."

Maya sighed. "Sweetie, you knew it was the best for you. You made that decision because you didn't want Rayeleigh to know what happened..."

Jocelyn sniffed softly. She wiped her eyes. "I know, Mom. She'd be like so mad at me."

Maya hugged her daughter. "Sweetie, what made this come up? You decided not to talk about it for the rest of your life..."

Jocelyn sighed deeply. "I...I know..." She layed her head on her mother's shoulder. "It all came out after Ree told me she was pregnant..."

Maya just paused to think, and then nodded. "Ahhh. I see..."

Jocelyn sighed. "Yeah...I feel like I made a mistake not telling Jake..."

Maya kissed her head. "Sweetie, you made that decision not to tell anyone, but us, remember?"

Jocelyn took a deep breath. "I know, but Jake should've known. He was the dad..."

Maya squeezed her hand. "Oh, Jocs. You know why you didn't tell him. He and Ree are together. Even if it was months ago, you just didn't think he shouldn't have known about the pregnancy..."

Jocelyn became sobbing. "I...I know...I don't know if I can keep the secret from him anymore..."

Maya sighed. "Sweetie, do you think that's a good choice?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah, Mom. I want him to at least know."

Maya sighed. "I can't stop you with your decision. Just don't be late for school. Okay?"

Jocelyn nodded. "I promise. Bye."

Maya nodded. "Fix your makeup!"

Jocelyn nodded. "I will!" She put her jacket on and grabbed her car keys and headed out the door and walked to her car and got inside. She started her car after cleaning off. She headed to Jake's.

Once she got to Jake's, she parked the car into the driveway and knocked on the door. She took a deep breath.

Jake was confused on who was knocking on his front door at 6:30 in the morning. He walked to the door and opened the door. When he opened the door, there was Jocelyn.

"Hey Jocelyn. Is everything okay?"

Jocelyn took a deep breath before speaking. "Can I come in, please?"

Jake just nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess." He closed the door when she walked inside. "What's up?"

She sighed. "Can we sit down?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah." He sat down on the couch next to her. "Jocelyn? What is going on with you?"

Jocelyn just started at him with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Cheervers High

Rayeleigh walked inside with Brayden. "Jocelyn has been acting weird today. I asked her if she wanted a ride to school. She said no. Do you think something is wrong?"

Brayden shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, sis. Maybe ask Ashleigh. She may know..."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Good idea. I'll see you at lunch. Bye, bro. Don't kill anyone."

Brayden rolled his eyes. "I'm your brother. I can do whatever I want." He headed to his locker.

Rayeleigh walked over to her cousin, Ashleigh, 15. "Hey Ash. Is Jocelyn okay?"

Ashleigh nodded her head. "She's just fine. I'm sure she got up late. Sometimes she just gets up late."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Oh, alright. Thanks, Ash."

Ashleigh smiled. "No problem, Ree. See ya around." She grabbed her books.

Rayeleigh nodded. "Bye, girl." She headed off to her locker.

Jake's Apartment Complex

Jocelyn was just sitting on the couch in complete shock, she just couldn't come up with the words. How do you tell your cousins boyfriend that you were pregnant with his baby and then you had an abortion without telling him? Tears just started to fall down her face. She sobbed into her hands.

Jake layed his hand on her knee. "Jocelyn, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jocelyn sniffed, calming down some, she put her hands down, she then turned to him. "I had an abortion..."

Jake was a bit confused. "You did? When? Who's the dad?" He paused. "It better not have been my brother's..."

Jocelyn shook her head. "No." She sighed. "I...It wasn't Josh's, Jake..."

Jake sighed out of relief. "Then, who is the dad, Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn just stared at him. Hurt in her eyes. "The dad is...is..."

"Who?" He asked again.

Jocelyn stood up, walked to the wall, flipped her hair down and then pulled it back with her hands. Tears just fell down her face just like a waterfall. She whispered. "Jake, it was yours. I was pregnant with your child..."

Jake just sat there in complete shock. His eyes met hers. He just felt his heart break. It broke into a million pieces. "What? You...You were pregnant with my baby?" He just couldn't believe it, then anger took over him. "You...You were pregnant with my baby and didn't tell me?!"

Jocelyn just cried. "It was back in October...I...I didn't want anyone to know our secret! It would've hurt Rayeleigh! If she knew I was pregnant with your baby, she'd hate me and she would've broken up with you!"

Jake just stood up, walking over to her, slowly, he pinned her against the wall and hugged her tightly.

Jocelyn began sobbing into his shoulder. "I...I didn't know what the fuck to do! We were dating while you were dating Rayeleigh...I couldn't let her know I was pregnant with your baby!"

Jake just kissed her head, rubbing her back. "She doesn't know about Carter and Caliey right?"

Jocelyn shook her head. "No. I went away for eight months, remember? We were 15 at the time. I couldn't let her know about this time either. She'd hate us for seeing each other for that period of time..."

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry I had to break things off with you during that time, Jocs...It's just you know I love Rayeleigh..."

Jocelyn looked at him. "Did you ever love me? I mean, we were together for two years until December..."

Jake nodded. "Of course, I did. I just thought it would've been best that she didn't find out...It would hurt her..."

Jocelyn sighed as she nodded her head. "I know...I don't want her to find out...I'm glad we were able to put Carter and Callyee up for adoption and they are with the same family."

Jake kissed her forehead. "Me too, Jocs. Me too." He just looked down at her, he wiped her cheeks and smiled at her. "How are you feeling with the decision you made?"

Jocelyn took a deep breath. "It has its ups and downs everyday. Lately, it's been really rough knowing that Ree is pregnant and..."

Jake nodded. "...And, you're not."

Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah."

Jake pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear. He breathed in her ear and then whispered in her ear. "Do you want to be pregnant?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up into his arms.

Jocelyn smiled. "Um...Well..." She bit her lip.

Jake leaned into her neck and kissed her neck. "I know you miss our kids...I promise you. You will get the help of me but I'll be a little far away for a little while."

Jocelyn just looked at him. "Oh, God, I missed you." She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Jake kissed her just as passionately. He carried her into his room. Jake threw her onto the bed, he took off his shirt and then climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately.

An hour and a half later, Jocelyn headed to school finally.

She walked into the school, seeing her cousin by her locker. "Hey."

Rayeleigh looked at her cousin. "Where were you?!"

Jocelyn just paused to think. "Ummm, well, I had some car problems. My tires were having trouble on the ice. I finally got it and here I am."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Oh, okay. We better get to class. Come on..."

Jocelyn nodded. "Let's go." Her phone rang for a text.

Jake's text- "I missed you so much. Hope to see you soon, sweetness." ;)

Jocelyn just smiled at the text. She began typing.

Jocelyn's text- Saturday night?" ;)

Jake's text- Yep. See you."

Jocelyn's text- I just can't believe we are actually doing this again...Are you sure we should be seeing each other again?"

Jake's text- "We can just hook up, Jocelyn. We don't have to get back together. I love Rayeleigh. I want to be with her..."

Jocelyn's text- "Okay. See you Saturday..." She just paused. She didn't want to hurt Rayeleigh. Dating Jake was a mistake. Her son and daughter were unplanned and this abortion was done because it was an unplanned pregnancy as well. She knew she was doing something wrong. She just took her phone out and began typing.

Jocelyn's text- "Jake, I think we need to just forget what happened today. I don't want to hurt her. She's my cousin. Plus, I'm on birth control. I doubt I'm pregnant now. Look, I think you and Rayeleigh are a perfect couple. Carter and Caliey are in a perfect place, being adopted. We just need to move on from everything. See ya around..." She sent the text to him.

Later that day, Jocelyn got out of her car and when she got out, Rayeleigh was there, standing beside her car, with her arms crossed.

Jocelyn just closed to her door. "Hey Ree. What's up?"

Rayeleigh just stared at her cousin. "Hey, Jocs."

Jocelyn just looked at her. "So, what's going on, girl? How are you feeling?"

Rayeleigh just got more concerned about her. "Jocelyn, I'm fine. Pregnant, but fine. What's going on with you? You were late. You've been acting weird around me for the past few days. Girl, what's up? You can tell me."

Jocelyn just sighed deeply. "Ree, I'm sorry. I can't tell you..."

Rayeleigh was confused. They used to tell each other everything. "Why not? We used to tell each other everything. We may be cousins, but you are more like a sister to me. You'll be my baby's aunt..."

Jocelyn just took a deep breath. "I have homework to do. I'm sorry, Ree. I gotta go." She ran inside, shut the door and leaned against the door, sighing.

Maya saw the look on her daughter's face. "Jocs, what's wrong?"

Jocelyn sniffed. "I can't keep the secret from Ree anymore. I can't keep lying to her..."

Maya just teared up, feeling just terrible for her daughter. "Are you going to tell her about Carter and Caliey?"

Jocelyn just shook her head. "Oh, God, no! She'd flip the breaker on me, Mom!"

Maya paused. "Sweetie, I got some news for you...It's about Caliey and Carter..."

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. "What's going on? Are they okay?"

Maya nodded. "They are fine, but their adoptive parents got into a car crash and...Well, the foster system is going to split them up in one week. The social worker called me about the news..."

Jocelyn's eyes just were wide. "Oh my God..." She ran upstairs to her room and called Jake.

Jake picked up. "Hey, Jocs. Are you okay? I understand your text. We'll just be friends..."

Jocelyn just shook her head. "That's not why I called. We may have a big problem!"

Jake's eyes went wide. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Jocelyn just groaned. "It's about me! It's about Carter and Caliey..."

Jake just was concerned. "What about them? Are they alright?"

Jocelyn nodded. "They are fine, but their adoptive parents were in accident. The social worker told my mom that the system is splitting up Carter and Caliey in a week..."

Jake's eyes went wide. "Oh God...What do we do?!"

Jocelyn sighed. "I don't know, but we need to talk about this now. I think we have to tell Rayeleigh..."

Jake groaned. "I can't do that, Jocs..."

Jocelyn sighed. "We have too, Jake. We don't have a choice!"

Jake sighed. "Why?! You want her to kill us both?! She'll never forgive us!"

Jocelyn smacked her hand against her forehead. "Don't you think I don't fucking know that?! Clearly, I know!"

Jake sighed deeply. "Why the hell does she have to know?!"

Jocelyn sighed, breathing deeply. "Because Carter and Caliey are staying with me for the week until we can figure something out! Now, if you want to help that's great, if not, then that's on you!" She hung up and threw her phone on her bed. Jake continued to call her. She didn't answer her phone.

Jocelyn was trying to figure out how she'd keep this from Rayeleigh for a little bit longer. But she just wanted to tell her because it was important, and plus, she was just done keeping the secret from her. Dating Jake, got pregnant, the adoption, and the hookup...All of it.

Maya saw her daughter pacing back and forth. "Jocs, honey, if it bothers you so much, you can tell her everything by yourself..."

Jocelyn sighed. "I know. But, Mom, she's my cousin, she is like my sister! She told me that the baby would be my niece! Mom, help me here. What do I do?!"

Maya sighed. "Sweetie, I don't think there's nothing I can do or say. I said what I think you should do already."

Jocelyn groaned. "Ugh!" She walked out of her room and walked out of the house, texted Rayeleigh to come outside.

Rayeleigh walked out of her house and looked at Jocelyn. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Jocelyn shook her head. "Cousin for life, right?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah, of course. Jocs, please, tell me what's going on with you."

Jocelyn just stared at her, breathed deeply. "You're going to kill me..."

Rayeleigh just looked at her with confusion all over her face. "What? Why would I do that?!"

Jocelyn sighed, closing her eyes tightly as tears fell down her face.

Jocelyn sobbed as she began the process of telling her cousin what's been going on. "I...I was dating Jake while he was dating you...We were 15, I got pregnant with twins, I put them up for adoption, we were dating for two years until December. He broke it off...I...I got pregnant in September of last year, but..." She cried. "...I got an abortion in December...I... I'm so, so sorry! Ree, I...I didn't expect us to be together that long! We...We had hooked this morning, but I broke it off with him. He's yours. I was just the sidechick. I promise!" She sobbed into her hands.

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide, tears formed in her eyes, her heart was broken, everything her cousin had said really hurt her. She was heartbroken. "What?! Are you fucking serious? Jake was dating us both?! You got pregnant at fifteen and then you got pregnant last year?!"

Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah...Ree, I didn't want to be the girl who breaks you two up so we kept our relationship a secret..."

Rayeleigh's eyes were wide. "That doesn't mean it's any better! I can't believe you!"

Jocelyn sniffed. "I...I knew it was completely wrong! I swear, Ree. We just were hooking up together. I just got pregnant twice..."

Rayeleigh just ran her fingers through her hair. "Jocelyn! Oh my God! You did something so fucked up! You just don't understand it. You went and slept with my boyfriend and got pregnant twice! Meanwhile, I'm pregnant here and wondering if my baby is Jake's or his fucking brother's child! My life is a mess already! Now, I gotta add a stepsister or something into this fucking mess!"

Jocelyn sighed. "Ree, you don't have to worry about the twins. I'm going to find them another home..."

Rayeleigh just looked at her cousin. She just breathed deeply. Calmly, she asked her cousin a question. "Okay, I just have one question about the twins...What happened? Why do you have to find a new home?"

Jocelyn sighed. "Their adoptive parents for the past two years died in a car crash the past weekend and now I have a week to find them a new home before they split them up...I can't do that to them..." She bent down and sat down on the snow.

Rayeleigh sighed. "Jocs, get up. You'll freeze..."

Jocelyn sighed. "I suddenly got tired and I'm not walking to the front steps."

Rayeleigh laughed softly. "Oh, I know. This has been the longest Winter ever."

Jocelyn groaned as she tried to get up. "Ugh. I suddenly get up so fast." She shrugged it off. "Again, Ree, I'm really sorry."

Rayeleigh sighed. "I just now I have a lot of things to think about...I don't know what is going to happen with me and Jake now that I know this..."

Jocelyn sighed. "I don't blame you. I'm not speaking to him..."

Rayeleigh nodded. "I don't need to know. That's between you two. It's none of my business. I'll speak to you soon. I need time to process this..."

"I completely understand." Jocelyn said, walking inside her home.

When she got inside, she suddenly felt something kick her in her belly. Her eyes went wide. Her heart just broke. Her body just froze. She yelled for her mother.

"Mom! Can we go to the hospital?!"

To be continued...

Is Jocelyn still pregnant? Was she pregnant with twins? What will she do for Carter and Caliey? How will Rayeleigh deal with the news? How will Jocelyn, Rayeleigh, and Jake deal with everything now that is out? Will everything change between Rayeleigh and Jake's relationship?


	6. I'm How Far Along!

Previously on I Cheated On My Boyfriend With His Brother

Jocelyn felt a kick in her stomach, her eyes were wide, she was freaking out and was trying to fugure out why there was something kicking her, because she had an abortion.

Maya just ran over to her daughter. "Jocelyn! What's wrong?"

Jocelyn was terrified. "Something just kicked me!" She said, holding her belly.

Maya nodded. "Let me feel, okay?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Okay..."

Maya placed her hand on her daughter's now very big belly. "Oh my God. Jocs, you're not imagining anything. Honey, you're pregnant. There's a baby in there! That's what is kicking you..."

Jocelyn's eyes went wide in fear. "What?! But, Mom I had an abortion! I can't be pregnant!"

Maya laughed softly. "Jocelyn, I'm afraid to tell you, but I know what a pregnant belly looks like, and you said something kicked you...You must be five months along or so..."

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. "Five months?!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "We gotta go to the hospital!"

Maya nodded her head. "Oh, yes, we do."

Maya yelled for her husband. "Zack! Jocelyn are heading to the hospital!"

Zack ran over to his wife and daughter. "Hospital? Why?"

Jocelyn groaned. "I think the abortion didn't work...because I think I'm farther than I think! I don't know!" She said, trying to keep herself together. Her heart was racing. Tears were smared all over her face, her makeup was messed up as she called Jake to tell him to meet her at the hospital.

"Jake?"

Jake sighed. "Hey Jocs. What's going on?"

Jocelyn sniffed. "Jake, I think the abortion didn't work! Meet me at the hospital please."

Jake nodded. "I will be there as soon as I can, okay?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Okay..." She said, hanging up the phone. "I don't know how Rayeleigh will take the news..."

Maya sighed as she drove to the hospital. "Sweetie, you just have to deal with this news yourself. You don't have to tell anyone yet until you are ready."

Jocelyn wiped her eyes. "Mom? What do you think I should do? I need your honest opinion."

Maya paused. "My honest opinion?" She looked at her daughter when they came to a red light. "I think you should keep the baby. Clearly this baby was a miracle after you had the abortion..."

Jocelyn nodded. "I need to talk things over with Jake. I need to know his thoughts."

Maya nodded. "That's a good idea, baby."

Soon, they finally reached the hospital, they headed inside to see Jake waiting for them. He stood up and walked over to Jocelyn.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

Jocelyn sighed. "I'm scared. That's all I know how I'm feeling ..."

Jake sighed deeply. "Jocelyn, how far do you think you are?"

Jocelyn paused to think. "I...I don't know. Maybe four or five months. I'm not sure..."

Maya's eyes went wide. "Four or five months?!"

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Yeah."

Jocelyn was called back, a doctor met her in the room, along with Maya and Jake.

Dr. Fisher walked into the room, smiling softly. She looked at Jocelyn. "Jocelyn Martin?"

Jocelyn nodded her head. "That's me. Hi."

Dr. Fisher smiled. "Hi. So, can you tell me what's been going on?"

Jocelyn nodded her head. "I think I might been pregnant. I suddenly felt a kick or something..."

Dr. Fisher nodded. "Okay, I'll give you a pregnancy test and a ulterasound."

Jocelyn sighed. "Okay..." She was completely nervous. What if she was pregnant? What would they do? Carter and Caliey have to come stay with her soon. They have so much on their plate already. Jake has Rayeleigh, who is pregnant with his or his brothers child. Now this. Jocelyn and him are going to be parents of three. He was just in complete shock. How will everyone take the news?

After Jocelyn took the pregnancy test, the doctor came back, she had a long face. That doesn't seem to be good. "Jocelyn, you are pregnant..."

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. Her stomach began doing summersaults. She felt completely sick. She's pregnant again. With her cousin's boyfriend's child. It was a mistake. She just looked at Jake, who was now spacing out of nowhere. He was in complete shock.

Maya looked at the doctor. "How far along is she?"

Dr. Fisher sighed as she had Jocelyn pull up her shirt, she placed the gel on her belly and then they saw a baby on the screen. "She is 23 weeks pregnant, it looks like. Jocelyn, you are looking at a due date of mid July..."

Jocelyn and Jake's eyes went wide. She was five months along and they had no idea. Both stared at the screen with wide eyes, Jocelyn began crying. "I went five months without ever knowing I was still pregnant?! I had an abortion!"

Dr. Fisher sighed. "Oh...You must have been pregnant with twins then..."

Jocelyn began sobbing into her hands. "Oh my God...I...I..." She began crying uncontrollably. "...I killed my baby's twin?!" She cried harder. "...Oh God..."

Dr. Fisher sighed. "The baby looks healthy and has a strong heartbeat. You can know the sex now."

Jake looked at the doctor. "What's the baby's sex?"

Dr. Fisher smiled. "It's a girl. Congratulations."

Maya looked at her daughter. "Jocelyn? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Jocelyn shook her head. "No. I'm not okay...I want to go home..."

After the doctor's appointment, Jake, Jocelyn and Maya went their separate ways.

Zack and Maya's home

Jocelyn walked into the house with her mother behind her.

Maya turned to her daughter. "Jocs, what is wrong?"

Jocelyn was now overwhelmed and mad at herself. "Mom! Please. Just stop. Stop aaking me what the hell is wrong! I am done answering the same damn question over and over again. I'm overwhelmed, I'm stressed, I'm emontional, I'm just done today. Ree is NEVER going to forgive me..."

Zack sighed. "Speaking of three, Carter and Caliey are here..."

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. "Huh? But it's not a week yet..."

Zack sighed. "I know. The social worker called me and told me to come get them today."

Jocelyn took a deep breath. "Okay...Well, telling me would've been great, Dad..."

Zack sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Maya looked at her husband. "Where are they?"

Zack smiled softly. "In the living room..." He looked at his daughter. "Why don't you go first, Jocs?"

Jocelyn nodded as she walked into the living room, she saw her two kids sitting on the couch, she sat on the couch next to them. "Carter, Caliey, hey. I'm Jocelyn. I see, you met my Dad, Zack."

Caliey nodded. "Yeah."

Carter looked at her. "Why are we here?"

Jocelyn looked at her children, then at her parents. "Go call Jake, please and tell him to come over." She turned to her children again. "Well, Carter, your here because, well, your mommy and daddy had passed away in a car crash a few days ago..." She saw their faces change. "...When you were born, you were in my tummy."

Carter looked at her. "You're our Mommy?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah. I was young when I found out I was having you and your sister so I had to make the most painful decision to put you up for adoption two years ago..." She sighed. "...Your adoptive parents told me I could visit you, and I did for the first six months but I knew I had to go on with my life and finish school and graduate, I'm graduating soon."

Caliey looked at her. "Oh...So, are we going to stay with you?"

Jocelyn sighed. "Yes. Your birth dad is coming so we can figure out what's best for you two. Okay?"

Jake knocked on the front door and walked into the living room. "Hey, Jocs." He saw Carter and Caliey sitting next to her. "They're so big."

Jocelyn nodded. "I know." She sighed. "We need to talk about what we are going to do. Did you tell Ree what is going on?"

Jake sighed. "I was about to, but then your dad called me. She's gonna see my truck here soon..."

Jocelyn nodded. "Oh...I'm sorry."

Caliey was confused. "Who's Ree?"

Jocelyn sighed. "She's my cousin. Rayeleigh is her name, she's his girlfriend..."

Caliey nodded. "Oh okay."

Carter sighed. "So, what happened between you two? If Rayeleigh is Jocelyn's cousin and Jake's girlfriend, then how did we get into Jocelyn's belly?"

Jocelyn looked at her cousins boyfriend. "He's your son. A two year old is smart for sure..." She said, smiling.

Jake nodded. "Well yeah, he is. Of course, he's smart, so is his sister."

Caliey sighed. "No, I'm not that smart, but I wanna know too..."

Jocelyn smiled. "You want to know what, baby?"

Caliey shrugged. "How we got into your belly if Jake's girlfriend is your cousin. What happened? I mean, we had to get in there somehow, right?"

Jocelyn sighed. "Well, baby, it's kinda complicated. But, uh, we had a secret relationship...I know it sounds really wrong, but we ended up doing something we shouldn't have been doing and then a few weeks later, I found out that you were in my belly..."

Jake sighed. "Your mom was 15 and I was 18 when you were born, we had to make the decision to put you into a loving family who couldn't have children..."

Caliey nodded, Carter sighed, both spoke ay the same time. "Oh..."

Rayeleigh knocked on the front door of her aunt and uncle's home, Jake walked to the front door and opened the door. "Hey Ree..." He stepped outside. "It's not what it looks like, I promise..." He shut the door behind him.

Rayeleigh nodded. "Okay..." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "Would you please tell me what's going on then?"

Jake sighed. "Well...Carter and Caliey are here..."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "Really? Now?"

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah..." He took a deep breath. He wasn't ready to tell her the news about Jocelyn's pregnancy, but he knew he had to tell her before she found out by someone else. "Ree?" He said, with tears coming to his eyes, his voice got all chocky. He was so scared. What will she say? Will she leave? Will she not want to see him again?

Rayeleigh just looked at him. Why was he crying? "What? What's wrong? Why are you crying, Jake?" She was confused. "You've never cried in front of me before..."

Jake decided he needed to sit down, so he sat down on the porch swing, Rayeleigh followed him. "Jake?" She grabbed his hand after she sat down next to him.

Jake took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes with his thumb. He looked at her. "You're going to be so mad at me..."

Rayeleigh was confused. She gave her boyfriend a questionable look. "Why? I know you and Jocelyn had a relationship, slept together, had twins and she had an abortion, and the hookup this morning...What else is there?"

Jake sighed. "Jocelyn's pregnant. She's 23 weeks pregnant with a girl..."

Rayleigh's eyes went wide. "What? Jake, how is that possible? She had an abortion?!"

Jake nodded his head. "She did, but she was pregnant with twins apparently...One of them survived the abortion...and now, I'm going to be a dad to a daughter in a few short months, our child, and we aren't sure what we are doing with Carter or Caliey yet..." He sniffed as he began crying. "I'm just a horrible boyfriend and a horrible person to keep that from you, Ree. I'm so sorry! I don't deserve you..."

Rayeleigh was in complete shock. "Jake..." She squeezed his hand. "...It's a lot to take in right now, but I love you..."

Jake looked up at her. "Ree, you should break up with me..."

Rayeleigh shook her head. "No, I'm not breaking up with you, Jake. We are in it forever. I might not like the fact that you and Jocelyn have three kids together, but I'm yours forever..."

Jake sniffed. "I'm sorry I cheated on you..."

Rayeleigh nodded. "I cheated on you too. I guess we both know that we should be more grateful, huh?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. It was a mistake cheating on you with Jocelyn. You two are like sisters, and I did something that could've broken that relationship up..."

Rayeleigh sighed. "Yeah. I'm still mad at her too, but it doesn't mean I don't love her. She's my family..."

Jake leaned over and kissed her passionately. "I love you, baby girl. Always, okay?"

Rayeleigh smiled. "Always."

Jake smiled back at her. "We have our plates full now."

"No kidding..." She said, laying her head on his chest.

A few minutes later, they decided to go into Jake's truck to keep warm. Jake texted Jocelyn that he'll be back tomorrow, he and Rayeleigh headed back to his apartment for the night.

To be continued...

AN: What will Jake & Jocelyn do with the twins and the new baby? How will Rayeleigh's parents take the news? Will Brayden's girlfriend tell him her big secret? What is the secret?


	7. Don't Make My Baby Fatherless

Previously on I Cheated On My Boyfriend With His Brother

Wednesday, March 3rd, 2032, Cody and Bailey's home

The next morning, Brayden and Rayeleigh were getting ready for another day of school. Rayeleigh hasn't told her parents that Jocelyn and Jake have two kids together and have a baby girl on the way and Jocelyn is 23 weeks pregnant now. They just found out about the pregnancy.

Rayeleigh and Leah are 7 weeks pregnant and Bailey is 15 weeks pregnant.

Rayeleigh was just finished getting ready for school when her mother called for her. She had no idea that her parents saw Jocelyn earlier, Bailey had her thoughts that she could be pregnant. Rayeleigh would know who the father of Jocelyn's baby.

Rayeleigh had light blue jeans and a pink sweater on for today. Her hair was pulled up in a bun.

Bailey walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Rayeleigh? Can you please come downstairs?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Coming!" She walked out of her room and headed downstairs. "What's up, Mom?"

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Is Jocelyn pregnant, Rae? She really looks like she is..."

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Yes, she is..."

Bailey nodded. "Oh...Do you know who's the father? You two are like sisters. I'm sure she told you..."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. She just stared at her feet. "Uh...Um..."

Cody looked at his daughter. "You have to know who it is, right?"

Rayeleigh knew tears were coming, she tried to hold them back. "I...I...Well..."

Cody looked at her. "Ree? Who's the father of Jocelyn's baby?"

Rayeleigh sniffed. "Daddy...I..." She wiped her falling tears. "I do know who it is..."

Bailey nodded. "Who is it?"

Rayeleigh looked up. "It's...It's Jake..."

Bailey's eyes widened. "Your boyfriend, Jake?"

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Yep. My boyfriend, Jake."

Cody shook his head. "I don't like him at all now..."

Rayeleigh looked at her father. "Daddy...He told me everything yesterday. I know it sounds bad, but he said it was a mistake...Jocelyn had abortion in November, but one of the babies survived..." She saw Brayden walk by and then walked towards the door. "...Brayden..."

Brayden opened the door. "I'm gonna murder him!"

Rayeleigh ran after her brother. "Brayden! No!" She ran down the front stairs. "Bray...Please, no, don't hurt him..." She said in tears.

Brayden opened his car door. "Are you joking with me right now, Rae? Are you fucking serious?!"

Rayeleigh nodded slowly. "I'm not joking with you..."

Brayden jumped into his car. "That's it. I'm killing him."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "No! You could make this baby fatherless too, Brayden!"

Brayden shook his head. "I don't care, Rayeleigh. You don't seem to understand this at all...He cheated on you with Jocelyn!"

Rayeleigh stared at him with wide eyes. "I cheated on him too! I slept with his fucking brother! This decision is mine, Brayden!"

Brayden shook his head. "No, you're my sister. I'm not okay with you staying with him, and you're definitely hurting over this..."

Rayeleigh sighed. "I am. I am hurting by it all. But that doesn't mean I want to make my baby fatherless too. There's a chance Jake could be the father of my baby too!" She wiped her falling tears. "I can't make Jocelyn raise her baby alone too!"

Brayden shook his head. "Well, Jake should've known to not cheat on you in the first place!"

Rayeleigh sniffed slowly. "Brayden..." She looked at her parents. "Help me here please..."

Cody sighed. "I'm sorry, Rae. He shouldn't have done that to you. You are my daughter. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're heartbroken, I'm sure..."

Rayeleigh sighed deeply. "Daddy, please. I cheated on him too! We forgive each other for our mistakes..."

Cody hopped into Brayden's car. They headed off to Jake's. Rayeleigh decided to follow them. Screw being late for school. She jumped into her car and followed her father and brother.

Bailey sighed deeply. "Oh my God..."

Jake's Apartment Complex

Rayeleigh took the faster way to her boyfriend's place. She parked her car in the driveway and jimped out, headed to the side door and she knocked on the door, Jake opened the front door and Rayeleigh ran inside. She was freaking out.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Rayeleigh ran her hands through her hair. "My dad and brother know..."

Jake's eyes went wide. "They know about me and Jocelyn?!"

Rayeleigh nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. They know about the pregnancy and they're so pissed..."

Jake ran his hands through his hair. "God! What do we do?"

"I fucking don't know!" Rayeleigh said, pacing back and forth. "They know about the cheating too..."

He groaned. "Fuck!" Jake yelled. "You did mention you cheated too?"

She nodded her head. "Of course! Still, no listening to me about me cheating too! They just want to kill you..."

Jake groaned deeply. "I don't want to make Carter, Caliey, my daughter, who we haven't named yet and the baby you are carrying fatherless!"

She nodded, as she agreed. "I know! They don't seem to give a flying shit about the new baby and my baby..."

They heard two car door shut, Rayeleigh took a deep breath. "Here we go..."

Cody knocked on Jake's front door with Beayden standing next to him.

Jake took a deep breath as he answered the front door.

"Brayden...Mr. Martin...I can explain..."

Cody glared at him. He was definitely angry. "You knocked up my niece while you were dating my little girl? What were you thinking, huh?"

Jake sighed. "Mr. Martin, I wasn't thinking. I made the mistake of cheating on Rayeleigh. Your daughter is my whole world. We both made the mistake of cheating on each other. I still will be there for your daughter. I promise you..."

Brayden just glared at him. "Is there anything we need to know, Jake? I won't like to have secrets with each other now. We need to be honest with each other if you are seeing my sister..."

Jake sighed. "Um..." He took a deep breath. "You're going to hate me, but I want us to be able to trust each other and be honest, right?"

Brayden nodded his head. "That's all I'm asking, and to love my sister and her baby too."

"That's easy for me to do. I love Rayeleigh and her baby. I'll love the baby regardless. I'll always love them both." Jake said, with a small smile.

Cody just stared at him. "What else is there?"

Rayeleigh just nodded, Jake continued. "Jocelyn and I have two year old twins together...That's it."

Brayden's eyes went wide. "So, let me get this straight. You and Jocelyn hooked up two years ago and she was pregnant with twins?"

Jake nodded. "Yes..."

Brayden had to sit down on the couch, he sighed. "Oh my God!" He turned and saw his sister. "Ree? What the hell are you doing here?"

Rayeleigh crossed her arms over her belly. "I'm here so you don't hurt him. He's my boyfriend, Brayden. I care if someone hurt him. Physically hurt him. He has two year old kids he just fucking met, a daughter on the way and my baby too! You two may not like me being with him but I love him. He was serious about being with me. Like he said, we BOTH made mistakes!"

Cody looked at Jake. "Jake?"

Jake turned to Cody. "Yes, Mr. Martin?"

Cody sighed. "As much I don't like you right now, I have to get over everything because you are my daughter's boyfriend, she loves you, and you'll have four children who will need you." He looked at his son. "Brayden? Come on. You have school to go too." He looked at his daughter. "You have school too, young lady."

Rayeleigh nodded. "I know. I'm going."

Cheervers High School

Rayeleigh and Brayden walked into the school and went to their lockers.

Leah was waiting by Rayeleigh's locker. "Girl, where were you?!"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Making sure my boyfriend didn't get killed...It's long story..." She saw Jocelyn walk into the school, sighing. She walked over to her cousin and Leah.

"Hey guys." She crossed her arms around her five month belly. "...My feet are killing me already."

Leah's eyes went wide. "You're pregnant?!"

Jocelyn shushed her, she nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm five months along. It's a girl."

Leah smiled. "Awww, a girl is fun!"

Laura Sarbello, 17, Brayden's girlfriend of three years now. "Can I talk to you guys?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Sure, Laura. What's up?"

Laura sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Laura nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?" Jocelyn asked.

Laura looked down at her feet before opening her jacket, showing a growning pregnant belly. "I'm 19 weeks..."

Rayeleigh, Leah and Jocelyn's eyes all were wide.

Rayeleigh looked at her. "Does Bray know?"

Laura shook her head. "No. I've been saying I'm just gaining weight...I...I don't know what to tell him. Please help me. What do I do?"

Leah looked at Laura. "I think you should tell him, girl. It's simple. Just say..." She whispered. "...'I'm pregnant, Brayden'..."

Laura just nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him." She headed towards Brayden's locker down the hall. She walked over to him. She took a deep breath.

"Hey Bray."

Brayden smiled at her. "Hey babe. How are you?" He saw her face fall, he frowned. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Laura sniffed as tears filled her eyes, she unzipped her jacket, showing her belly. Her five month pregnant belly. "Brayden, I'm pregnant..."

Brwyden's eyes went wide. He just stared at her in complete shock. His thoughts were all over the place. He was completely speechless. As much as he tried to say something, nothing would come out. He didn't know what he'd want to do. His girlfriend was pregnant. Five nonths along.

To be continued...

What will Brayden do? What will he say to Laura? What will they do? What will Leah, Rayeleigh and Jocelyn do once the whole school knows that they are pregnant?

Birth order- Bailey isn't listed yet because I haven't finished writing her timeline yet.

Jocelyn-July 13th 2032

Leah- November 9th 2032

Rayeleigh- November 9th 2032

Laura- August 1st 2032.


	8. We Have To Stick Together

Perviously on I Cheated On My Boyfriend With His Brother

Brayden stood there in complete shock. He couldn't believe that Laura is pregnant with his baby. She's 19 weeks pregnant and hasn't told him until now. It was a shock for him. He just stared at her with anger building up in his body. She has known that she was pregnant and didn't tell him. Why? Why keep this kind of secret from him? He was the father, wasn't he? He has to be the father. Unless she cheated on him. His thoughts were all over the place. Brayden was hurt. How dare she wait until now to tell him about the pregnancy. He just couldn't up with the right words.

Laura was getting worried now. He hasn't said anything. "Bray?" She said.

Brayden just stared at her still. He just decided to shut his locker and walk to his next class, Rayeleigh, Leah and Jocelyn all watched him as Laura tried to hold back tears. She was definitely hurt and obviously didn't mean to keep the pregnancy from him. She was just scared. Laura walked over to the girls.

Rayeleigh spoke up, seeing the look on Laura's face. "What happened? What did he say, Laura?"

Laura sniffed. "Brayden just walked away from me. He didn't say anything to me. I don't know what to do now..."

Rayeleigh just sighed. "Maybe he is overwhelmed...Give him time..."

One week later, Monday, March 8th, 2032

One week went by after Rayeleigh found out that her cousin is pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. They also have two year old twins, Carter and Caliey. Rayeleigh is currently 7 weeks pregnant with Leah being 7 weeks pregnant as well. They are two months pregnant. Jocelyn is now 25 weeks pregnant with a baby girl. She's six months pregnant now. Bailey is now 15 weeks pregnant now. She's four months pregnant. Laura, Brayden's girlfriend is 20 weeks pregnant now. She's five months pregnant. Brayden hasn't spoken to Laura ever since she had told him about her pregnancy. He was just overwhelmed with the news that he wouldn't take her calls or texts.

This was really pissing off Rayeleigh. She decided to finally say what was on her mind.

The seventeen year old knocked on her brother's door.

"Brayden?"

Brayden sighed as he got up from his bed and opened the door. "What?"

Rayeleigh rolled her eyes at his tone. "Dude, what is up with you? You're acting like a totally asshole lately..."

Brayden took a deep breath. "Laura's pregnant and she didn't tell me until last week, Rae! That's why I'm so pissed off! I'm pissed that I wasn't told that I was going to be father earlier..."

Rayeleigh sighed. "Brayden, you need to grow some freaking balls now. Grow up. Talk to your girlfriend. She must have been nervous and scared to tell you about the pregnancy..." She took a deep breath. "We have a lot to take in together. I'm still dealing with Jake and Jocelyn, knowing their secret..."

Brayden rolled his eyes. "At least Laura knows who is her baby's father!" He snapped.

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. Tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe you just said that to me!" She got up. She ran out of his room. "Asshole!" She yelled.

Brayden rolled his eyes. "What a bitch.I'm right anyway, she slept with Josh and then starts overreacting for no damn reason..."

Rayeleigh walked downstairs. "Daddy, Brayden is being an asshole. He said, 'At least Laura knows who her baby's father is. Daddy, he was so rude to me!"

Cody shook his head. "Your brother really needs to be nice..." He looked at her. "And you, watch your language young lady!"

Rayeleigh sighed. "I'm seventeen now. I'm pretty sure I can say whatever I want. I am having a baby."

Cody shook his head. "Yes you are, but please don't use this type of language with your siblings..."

Rayeleigh sighed. "He started it! He called me a bitch for saying what was true! He's not being a man towards Laura!"

Cody frowned. "I thought he was dating Leah?" Cody paused. "What happened? She's pregnant with Josh's child? How is that possible? And, Laura is pregnant with Brayden's child?"

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Brayden was giving me bullshit while he was cheating on Leah with Laura, and Leah was cheating on Bray with Josh?! What the actual fuck?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know...And, Rayeleigh Everleigh, language, young lady!"

Rayeleigh shook her head. "I need to talk to the girls!" She rushed to her phone and did a group chat-

Rayeleigh's text- "Hey girls."

Leah's text- "Hey girl."

Jocelyn's text- "Hey Ree. What's up?"

Rayeleigh's text- "I need to ask Lee a question real quick and I just think we should all know. Lee, you were dating my brother at Sav's birthday party right?"

Leah's text- "Yeah. We were together then we broke up soon after...Why?"

Rayeleigh's text- "Were you cheating on him with Josh?"

Jocelyn's text- "Oh my God, were you, Lee?!"

Leah's text- "Ummm...Yeah I was..."

Jocelyn's text- "Shut up! Girl, omg, girl..."

Leah's text- "Well, I can't do anything about it now. I mean Brayden's cheating on me too with Laura and got her pregnant, so I'm not totally at fault here..."

Rayeleigh's text- "Holy shit...I'm gonna kill my brother! He was giving me shit for sleeping with Josh but I was flat out drunk! I bet he was sober af!"

Jocelyn's text- "Yeah probably..."

Rayeleigh's text- "I mean Laura is 20 weeks now! Crap...I'm sorry Lee..."

Leah's text- "I guess it's okay I mean I was sleeping with Josh around the same time..."

Jocelyn's text- "Let me get this straight because I'm so tired right now. This baby is killing my back...I cheated with Jake, he was cheating on Ree, Leah was cheating on Brayden with Josh, Ree slept with Josh when she was drunk and Brayden was sleeping with Laura...What the fuck?"

Rayeleigh's text- "Omg. That's insane!"

Jocelyn's text- "We should be ashamed of ourselves! I feel like a such a slut right now. And I'll have three kids at seventeen! Carter and Caliey are going to be signed over to me in a few weeks and Jake will be able to see them."

Rayeleigh's text- "Have you spoken to Jake about that?"

Jocelyn's text- "No. I should, shouldn't I?"

Rayeleigh's test- "Uh, yeah, girl. Carter, Caliey and the baby deserve to see their dad, Jocelyn. Have you decided on a name yet?"

Jocelyn's text- "No, I'm supposed to talk to Jake about that too..."

Leah's text- "How are Caliey and Carter taking their new home now?"

Jocelyn's text- "They are doing okay. They do miss their adoptive parents at the moment. It's a big adjustment for 2 two year olds. I've been trying my best, but I'm really not sure what to say to Jake right now..."

Leah's text- "I'm sure if you talk to him, everything will get sorted out. Girl, these are your children. They deserve both parents in their lives..."

Rayeleigh's text- "They'll be happier as soon as this shit is sorted..."

After texting with Leah and Jocelyn, Rayeleigh headed to Jake's apartment, she turned into his driveway, got out of her car, headed to the front door, and knocked on the front door.

Soon, Jake opened the front door, and he smiled when he saw Rayeleigh. "Hey babe."

Rayeleigh smiled as she walked inside, holding her jacket close to her body. "Jake, I found out something..."

Jake's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, please don't tell me you're having twins..."

Rayeleigh laughed as she shook her head. "No, I'm not having twins. I'm just having one baby."

Jake sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank God. What did you find out then, babe?"

Rayeleigh sat down on the couch. "Well, I found out that Leah and Brayden broke up, Leah and Brayden were cheating on each other, Leah was with Josh and Brayden was sleeping with Laura. I drunk slept with Josh, I stupidly cheating on you and you and Jocelyn were seeing each other..." She sighed. "I just needed to tell you how horrible I feel knowing all of that now."

Jake sat down next to her. "Let me get this straight, Rae, Leah and Brayden were cheating on each other...and he was giving you shit for drunk sleeping with Josh? He was dead cold sober, correct?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

His eyes were wide. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Jake. He's just lost his mind to me."

He shook his head. "No shit..."

She sighed. "Well, I better get home, I got a shit load of homework to do..."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, baby. See you later."

She smiled. "Bye, Jakey..."

Rayeleigh headed back to her parent's home, she parked her car in the driveway and got out of her car and headed inside the house.

Bailey, her mother saw her daughter walk into the house, she sighed. "Rayeleigh, where did you go? You have homework to do, young lady..."

Rayeleigh nodded. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'll get my homework done..."

Bailey smiled. "Good. You will miss six to eight weeks after the baby's born."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "Really? Six to eight?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yes."

Rayleigh's eyes were still wide. "Oh my God..." The seventeen year old headed upstairs to do her homework.

Jocelyn decided to talk to Jake about everything. She called him.

"Hey, can you come over? We need to talk."

Jake nodded. "Yeah."

When Jake arrived, Zack glared at him. "Your the baby's father? You knocked up my little girl again?"

Jake sighed. "Listen Mr Martin I didn't mean to but anyways Jocelyn called me so I came because we needed to talk..."

Jocelyn looked at her father. "Dad, please, this is between Jake and I. We have no choice but to talk. He's the dad of my three children..."

Zack glared. "Be easy on her, or I'll hurt you."

Jake nodded. "Yes, Mr Martin..."

Jocelyn saw her father leave, she sat down on the couch. "Ugh. I've been non stop sick." She sighed.

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Jocelyn sighed. "Well, nothing I can do. Now, do you want to get Friday nights and through Monday mornings? I'll get them Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday and if we want to do vacations, each get two weeks."

Jake nodded. "Alright."

Jocelyn nodded. "Again, I want you present in their lives. I'm not pushing you away. They'd need us both to be on the same page." She stood up. "Our sex times were just wrong to do. Me getting pregnant was wrong too, but I can't change that either..." She walked over to him. "We need to decide on a name." She placed his hand on her belly.

Jake sighed. "Jocs?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah?"

Jake sighed. "I know I shouldn't. I know we shouldn't, but if you ever need me to help you with back pain, back rubs at night or induce labor if she hasn't come yet. Call me. We could just hookup a few times. Nobody needs to know."

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Okay."

Carter woke up and headed down stairs. "Hi."

Jocelyn turned to her son. "Hey baby." She picked him up. "Goodness, you're heavy for me. Your sister loves laying on my ribs." She rubbed her left side. "Where's your sister, buddy?"

Carter smiled. "Sleeping."

Jocelyn laughed. "She was just like me. I used to love to sleep too. Are you hungry. Grandma went shopping for your favorites."

Carter nodded. "Yeah."

Jake smiled. "Could you make a list for me? I'd need that."

Jocelyn nodded. "Of course." She placed Carter down. "What do you want, buds?"

Carter shrugged. "Uh, chichen nuggets. That's my favorite."

Jake's phone beeped. "As much as I wanna stay, Rayeleigh just texted me to tell me to talk to Brayden..."

Jocelyn looked at him. "Why?"

Jake shrugged. "I guess to tell him to grow the hell up? I don't know. Maybe talk to Laura. God knows."

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Oh..."

Jake smiled. "I'll see you later." He hugged her and Carter. "Bye, buddy. Be good." He headed over to Rayeleigh's. He knocked on the door.

Rayeleigh opened the door. "Brayden won't listen to me. He needs someone to tell him to talk to his pregnant girlfriend..."

Jake nodded. "I'll try. I can't really tell you if it will work..." He headed upstairs to Brayden's room. He knocked. "Hey Brayden? It's Jake. Can we talk?"

Brayden opened his bedroom door. "Why would I talk to you? You screwed with my cousin and hurt my sister."

Jake sighed. "And, I know you cheated on Leah with Laura. Now, you called your sister a slut for cheating with Josh and yelled at her. I don't like that. I might have cheated on Rayeleigh, but that doesn't mean I don't love her."

Brayden's went wide. "We cheated on each other!"

Jake nodded. "Uh huh, I know that, but you still said that Ree was flat out drunk, you on the other hand, were cold sober. Explain that shit to me."

Brayden nodded. "Yes, I did say those things. But you did the same thing!"

Jake sighed. "We aren't talking about me. We're talking about you. You get your shit together, talk to Laura and be a fucking man."

Downstairs, Cody walked into the house. "Why is Jake's truck here."

Rayeleigh sighed. "He's talking to Brayden. He's trying to knock some damn sense into him." She opened a water bottle and took a long sip. "My bladder is gonna be so squished. I'll be needing to pee all the damn time." She groaned. She put the water bottle down. "It's so weird. Jake and I had done it for two years and I never got pregnant. I don't know what happened this time."

Cody sighed. "Oh." He shook his head. "Too much info."

Rayeleigh laughed. "Sorry. But it's not like Grandma didn't know about you and Mom...She isn't stupid." She smiled. "Plus, now that I'm carrying your grandchild, you had to figure it out already. I mean I was always late coming home. You didn't figure it out?"

Cody sighed. "I didn't want to think about it, Rae. Your my little girl. Just promise me you'll wait."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Oh, I'm sure Jake would want us to wait. He is about to have four kids...Plus, I want to finish school and be married before being pregnant again."

Jake walked downstairs. "God, your brother is a hard ass. I got him to talk to Laura though..."

Rayeleigh nodded. "I wonder how Leah is doing..."

Leah walked into the house. "Well, I'm now questioning the father of my baby now."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "No...Leah, Brayden will have another breakdown. He had a freak out about Laura."

Jake sighed. "That guy almost killed me. He doesn't to kill anyone else..."

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "Shut up. No, that can't be right. You two broke up!"

Leah sighed. "We did...but, uh, we kinda had hate sex..."

Cody sighed. "Alright. I'm leaving. I've heard too much." He looked at Jake. "Do you want to join me outside? I promise I won't kill you."

Jake nodded. "Yep. I need to like clear my head. I need to breathe for a minute. I'm about to be a dad of four in a few months..."

Cody looked at him. "So, Jocelyn is farther into her pregnancy than you thought?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. She thought she had an abortion a few months ago. But, she's 24 weeks now. I'm literally freaking the hell out. I almost fainted in the doctor's office. I thought we put everything behind us, Mr. Martin. I really am sorry I hurt your daughter. I love her. I'm serious about her."

Cody nodded. "It's not like we all made mistakes in our lives. The mistakes we make helps us grow. It's not like I never made stupid mistakes ever."

Jake looked at him. "You have too?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Rayeleigh's mother and I broke up in Paris in high school, on our one year anniversary. Stupidest mistake I've ever made. After that, I treated her poorly that she hated me so much..."

Jake nodded. "How did that end up going?"

Cody laughed. "I made a stupid play about our breakup, my brother made me open my eyes. After that, I tried to get her back that night, she shut the door in my face and I thought we'd never get back together again. When she and London went to Kettlecorn, she got scared and the phone call disconnected, I got so scared that I thought she was dead. So, I headed there, and a twister had us realize we were meant to be..."

Jake's eyes went wide. "I never knew that."

Cody smiled. "Rayeleigh and Brayden were conceived in a hurricane. Funny, storms follow us around."

Jake nodded. "Oh okay."

Rayeleigh walked outside. "What are you two talking about? It better not be something embarrassing, Dad..."

Cody shook his head. "It's not, Rae. I promise."

Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her on his lap. "Oh, come on. We've been together long enough, I gotta know something."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Oh okay, then its alright."

Cody laughed as he thought of something. "Here's a good one. When Rae was 5, she dropped her favorite toy onto the floor and my brother taught her how to say some words no five year old know. She said, 'God damn it.' And then she bent down and her pants just fell down."

Rayeleigh buried her head into Jake's shoulder. "Oh, God. I hate that one..."

Cody laughed. "Hey, someday your son or daughter will have something embarrassing too. They'll have boyfriends or girlfriends."

Jake shook his head. "Uh huh. If we have a girl, she ain't dating until she's 18. No to the hell no."

Cody laughed. "I said that, and Rae started dating you. You're lucky I like you."

Meanwhile Zack and Maya's,

Jocelyn was outside, sitting on the deck when Maya walked outside. "Jocelyn? What are you doing outside?"

Jocelyn sighed. "Mom, Jake told me something I'm really trying to take it, but I don't know what to do."

Maya nodded. "Well, if you need to talk to me. I'm here."

Jocelyn nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

She didn't know what she wanted to do. What if they did have sex and someone found out? She'd be ruining her cousin and Jake's relationship again. She kept thinking and thinking. She needed time to progress this.

To be continued...


	9. Tough Decisions

Jocelyn walked downstairs to find Jake on the couch. "Hey. When did you get here?"

Jake smiled. "A while ago. Your parents are at work and your siblings are at school...Why aren't you, Jocs?"

Jocelyn sighed deeply. "I'm pregnant. I'm farther in than I expected and I thought I wasn't pregnant in the first damn place!" She teared up.

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry Jocs."

Jocelyn sighed as she opened the fridge. "Yeah, you keep saying that. But apparently, it ain't helping me." She turned to face him as he was now closer to her. "Jake..."

Jake looked at her. "Yeah?"

Jocelyn looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

Jake cupped her face with his hands. "You need to distress, Jocs. I'm serious." He leaned in close to her. "It's not good for the baby."

Jocelyn sniffed. "I...I know..."

Jake leaned in and kissed her.

Jocelyn shut the fridge door with her foot as she was pressed against it.

Jake kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jocelyn kissed him back just as passionately.

Jake lifted her up into his arms. "Upstairs?"

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Yeah..."

Jake carried her upstairs and walked into her room, shutting the door. He pinned her against the wall, kissing her neck.

Jocelyn smiled moaned slightly.

Jake smiled as they headed to her bed, he layed her down and kissed her passionately as he got on top of her. "I'm not going to hurt her, am I?"

Jocelyn shook her head. "No."

Jake nodded. "Good." He started kissing her neck again.

Jocelyn giggled as Jake took off his shirt.

Jake looked at her. "You make me feel all hot right now. I couldn't see you pregnant before..."

Jocelyn smiled. "Thank you." She covered her face, blushing.

Jake laughed and shook his head. "Don't cover your beautiful face..." He kissed her.

Jocelyn shook her head. "I'm embarrassed now. Oh my God!" She lifted her shirt off.

Jake shook his head. "I've seen it all baby, it's nothing new..."

Jocelyn smiled. "Okay..." She undid his belt and zipper of his jeans.

Jake smiled at her. "You know what I like, baby?" He reached up at her bra and undid it.

Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah, I do." She undid her jeans and took her panties off. She slightly blushed.

Jake kissed her neck. "You're so gorgeous."

Jocelyn moaned loudly. "Oh..."

Jake began taking off his pants, he got on top of her, and slid himself inside her.

Jocelyn groaned and moaned. "Ugh...Harder, please..."

Jake began thrusting and pounding inside her. He groaned and moaned. "Jocs..."

Jocelyn wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning. "Yes, please."

Jake pulled himself in and out of her for an hour. He couldn't stop, until he knew he had to stop. He pulled himself out of her and rolled off of her. Both panting, trying to catch their breaths.

After having sex, Jocelyn cuddled close to him. She heard footsteps coning closer to her room. "Oh, God. Someone's coming..."

Jake jumped out of the bed and started to change quickly, Jocelyn pushed him into her closet. "Who is it?"

Ashleigh knocked on the door. "It's me, Ash, Jocs. What's going on?"

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. "Um...Nothing! Just putting my shoes on. My feet are so big!" Jocelyn said, changing quickly.

Ashleigh sighed. "Can I borrow your nice high heels tonight, please?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Sure but let me get them." She then got out her high heels and then gave them to her sister. "What's going on?"

Ashleigh smiled. "Austin is taking me out tonight..." She heard a bang in the closet. "What was that?" She walked closer to the closet.

Jocelyn groaned. "No, Ash!" She said as Ashleigh opened the closet door. "What the hell?!"

Jocelyn smacked her hand with her forehead. "It doesn't look like what you think, Ash..."

Ashleigh's eyes went wide. "You...What the fuck?"

Jocelyn shook her head. "I can explain..."

Aahleigh sighed. "Oh, you can. Not to me. To Rayeleigh!"

Jake's eyes went wide. "No. She can't know, Ashleigh. She'll kill me."

Ashleigh crossed her arms. "Fine. Jocelyn, explain this to me then. Or, I tell Rae."

Jocelyn nodded. "Thank you. He just came here to discuss about what to do with the twins and the new baby. That's it..."

Ashleigh nodded. "Okay, but I'm watching you..." She grabbed the heels.

Jocelyn sighed. "Keep them. I can't fit my feet in them anyways."

Ashleigh nodded. "Thanks." She then walked out of her sister's bedroom. "Why break up if you're gonna just have sex?"

Jocelyn sighed as she sat on her bed after shutting the door. "Oh my God. So close."

Jake sat down next to her. "Jocs?"

Jocelyn looked at him. "Yeah?"

Jake sighed. "I don't know why I broke up with you..."

Jocelyn stood up from her bed, holding her belly. "You were in love with Rayeleigh first, Jake...You just loved me for sex, I guess." She wiped her eyes. "I mean I got pregnant twice. That's telling you something, isn't it?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah..."

Jocelyn rubbed her belly. "Oh!" She laughed. She began laughing slightly.

Jake looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Jocelyn nodded. "She just kicked me."

Jake nodded. "Okay..."

Jocelyn looked at him. "Do you want to feel?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah..."

Jocelyn smiled and put his hand on her belly just as the baby kicked again.

Jake smiled. "I felt it." He looked at her, kissed her passionately. "So amazing."

Jocelyn smiled and kissed him back just as passionately. "Yeah..."

Jake smiled. "I gotta get to work. I'll see you later when I get off work so I can see Carter and Caliey."

Jocelyn smiled and nodded. "Okay..."

Jake looked at her. "What's wrong, Jocs?" He said, bending down to kiss her belly.

Jocelyn sighed. "I just wished we stayed together sometimes. I hate going through this alone."

Jake sighed and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Jocs..."

Jocelyn looked at him. "I do want you to be there when I give birth. You couldn't be there for Carter and Caliey's birth."

Jake nodded. "I will. I promise."

Jocelyn smiled. "Good."

Later that day, Rayeleigh knocked on Jake's apartment front door. She pulled her jacket close to her.

Jake opened the front door. "Hey, Rae. Come in, babe." He let her in before shutting the door. "How was school? Don't you have homework?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "I do. But, Ash told me something today."

Jake just stared at her. "What did she say?"

Rayeleigh sat at the counter stool. "Were you at Jocelyn's this morning?"

Jake nodded. "I was, we were going through baby girl names."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Uh huh. Why did she tell me you were hiding in the closet?"

Jake sighed. "Rae..." He walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Baby, it's nothing."

Rayeleigh got off the stool. "If it's nothing, it's something, Jake. Tell me."

Jake just sighted. "I...I can't..."

Rayeleigh's eyes just filled with tears. "Oh my God..." She just stared at him. "You and Jocelyn hooked up! That's what she told me! I just wanted you to fucking tell me!"

Jake just walked over to her. "Rae..."

Rayeleigh wiped her eyes. "You know what hurts more? You hooked up with my cousin again, while you're with me, I'm pregnant! You think keeping it a secret from me is the best? No, it's not! I made the mistake of sleeping with your brother. Was this a mistake, Jake?"

Jake just had tears in his eyes. "Rayeleigh..."

Rayeleigh sniffed loudly. "...Was...It...A...Mistake?" She said, with tears falling down her face.

Jake walked closer to her. "I...I...I don't know..." He said, covering his face with his hands.

Rayeleigh began sobbing. "I...I...I can't believe you..." She said, sliding down the wall.

Jake wiped his face with his hands and then slammed the wall with his hand. "I'm sorry, Rae...I just love you both. I know that's probably not what you want to hear. But, it's the truth."

Rayeleigh looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "I can't look at you right now. I gotta go..." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

Jake looked at her. "Rae...Please don't leave."

Rayeleigh opened the front door. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I didn't do anything to you...You can come to my next doctor's appointment, but I have need time away from you."

Cody and Bailey's house

Rayeleigh parked her car in the driveway, she saw Jake's truck behind her, she jumped out and ran to the backyard, and sighed. She sat down in one of the chairs.

Jake followed her. "Rae, I'm not letting you run away from me."

Rayeleigh stood up. "I don't want to fucking talk to you!"

Jake took a deep breath. "Well, I want to talk, Rae..."

Rayeleigh crossed her arms around her belly. "But, I don't want to hear anything right now, Jake...I really don't want to hear a damn thing that comes out of your mouth!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Rayeleigh looked at him. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

Jake rolled his eyes again and instead of answering, he walked away, knowing that nothing he'll say to make her believe his side of the story. He jumped into his truck and drove off.

Rayeleigh just sighed. "Ugh. Fine..." She sat down. She sighed deeply as she felt sick. She tried to hold it in, she groaned. "Ugh..." She leaned over and threw up. "I hate being sick. Stupid all day sickness..." She took a deep breath. "God damn it. My mom's favorite plant..."

Bailey's eyes widened. "You threw up in my favourite plant..."

Rayeleigh looked up at her mom. "Mom...I...I'm sorry..."

Cody looked at her. "Are you okay? I heard some yelling. And, I saw Jake drive off. What happened?"

Rayeleigh wiped her mouth. "We had a fight. It's nothing you need to worry about, Dad..." She got up and walked inside. She headed into the bathroom.

Brayden knocked on the door. "Rae, are you okay?"

Rayeleigh sniffed. "You'd be pissed and mad..."

Brayden sighed. "You don't know that, Rae. Plus, you are my sister. You're sick."

Brayden sighed. "Sis, what is going on?"

Rayeleigh stood up, but then slid back down. "Go get Mom. Please. I can't feel my foot."

Brayden's eyes went wide.

Rayeleigh just stared at him. "Brayden! Go!"

Brayden nodded. "Okay." He rushed out of the bathroom. "Mom! Rayeleigh can't feel her foot..."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "What? What do you mean? What happened?"

Brayden shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Bailey rushed into the bathroom. "Rae, what's going on?"

Rayeleigh took a deep breath. "I can't feel my foot. I don't know what's going on, Mom!"

Bailey nodded. "Okay. I'll take you to the hospital to be sure it's nothing serious, okay?"

Rayeleigh sniffed as she nodded, Brayden helped her up.

Brayden grabbed her hands. "Ready?"

Rayeleigh nodded slowly. "Okay..."

Brayden pulled her up and Rayeleigh screamed in pain. "Owww! Fuck!" She began sobbing in pain. "That hurts!"

Brayden nodded. "Okay..." He picked her up into his arms and carried her into her car. "Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Rayeleigh was crying softly as her foot was hurting her. "God damn it, this hurts like a bitch."

Brayden headed off to the hospital. He headed to the emergency room. He headed to the front and then rushed inside to get a nurse to bring out to his sister.

When they got into a room, Rayeleigh sighed. "I don't know why it hurts so bad. I didn't break it I don't think..."

The doctor did an x-ray and her foot was sprained.

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. "I don't remember hurting myself..."

The doctor nodded. "You must have sprained it when you were in the bathroom like you told me..."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Oh..."

Later that night, Rayeleigh was helped out of her car with a cast and crutches. She sighed deeply. "Ugh. This sucks. I got this stupid thing on for the next eight weeks."

Brayden looked at her. "At least by then you'll be in your second trimester..."

Rayeleigh laughed. "True. I can't wait to be done with morning sickness." Her phone vibrated, Jake's name came up, she declined it. She sighed.

Brayden looked at her. "Why didn't you answer?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "I don't want to talk to him right now."

Brayden was confused. "Why? What happened?"

Rayeleigh took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Brayden nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll be upstairs if you need me. Mom and Dad went to work."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Could you get me a glass of water and tje trash can from the bathroon?"

Brayden nodded as he got those things for her. "Text me if you need anything. I'll check on our sister."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Thank you."

An hour later, Jake knocked on the door, Rayeleigh groaned as she got up from the couch. "Ugh." She opened the door to see her boyfriend standing there. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

Jake walked inside, he saw the cast and crutches. "Brayden texted me what happened. Are you okay?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "My foot is sprained from landing wrongly as I was getting sick earlier, so no, I'm not. It hurts like a bitch." She headed to couch. "I'll be stuck on the couch for eight fucking weeks." She groaned as she sat down.

Jake sat down next to her, he layed her foot on his leg. "I'm sorry, Rae. I'm really sorry. Please, I want to be with you. You need help. Please let me help you."

Rayeleigh sighed as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She began crying. "I'm sorry I ran out on you and told you I didn't want to speak to you. I was hurt..."

Jake kissed her head. "You didn't deseve what happened. I will make it up for you by helping you for the eight weeks..."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Okay..." She sighed.

Jake smiled softly. "I'll talk to your parents and see if you can stay with me for the eight weeks. I don't want you to be on the couch for eight weeks. It will be uncomfortable. My bed will be better."

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Okay. I'll text them."

After texting her parents, and they gave her the okay, she had Jake pack a few clothes and two pairs of shoes for her. She got up when Jake came downstairs with her things.

Jake carried everything into his new car and helped Rayeleigh inside.

Rsyeleigh's eyes went wide. "When did you get this?"

Jake smiled. "An hour ago. I need it. I'll be a dad of four in a few months. I need a car that fits enough."

Rayeleigh nodded. "True."

Jake's Apartment Complex

When Jake and Rayeleigh arrived at Jake's place, Rayeleigh sat on the couch. "I really don't know how we'll get passed this, but I want to just rebuilt our trust."

Jake nodded as he agreed, he wrapped his arms around her. "And, I'll make that happen. I don't care if it takes me 40 years, or even longer, I'll do anything, baby."

Rayeleigh layed her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

Jake smiled, kissing her head. "I love you so much, baby."

To be continued...

How did Brayden and Leah's talk go? How does Cody take the news about Jake and Jocelyn? How does Zack feel about it all? How does Brayden deal with having Laura and Leah both pregnant? Does the whole school find out about Jocelyn, Leah, Laura and Rayeleigh all being pregnant?


	10. Daddy, You Don't Have To Rescue Me

I Cheated On My Boyfriend With His Brother

Episode 10: "Daddy, You Don't Have To Rescue Me"

AN: Back to this story. Have been extremely lazy to write. Haha. Getting back to this story. I'm going to plan out this story.

The next day, Tuesday, March 9, 2032, Jake's Apartment Complex

Rayeleigh was asleep when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She sat up, stood up and then headed to the bathroom. She sighed as she realized that she couldn't bend down because of her foot.

"Jake!"

Jake sat up and headed to his bathroom and saw his girlfriend standing there. "Sick again? Need help?"

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Yeah."

Jake helped her so she could throw up. She sighed when she finished, she wiped her mouth and sighed. "Ugh. That is just gross."

Jake sighed. "I know. Now, are you hungry?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah." She popped a breath mint into her mouth before having breakfast. She made eggs and toast. After she ate, she headed to the bathroom to change and do her makeup. She had to sit to do her makeup. Eight weeks of needing help with everything. Rayeleigh isn't one to ask for help all the time, but now she'll need help for two and half months.

Cheevers High School

After Jake and Rayeleigh got ready, Jake drove Rayeleigh to school. Rayeleigh and Leah are now eight weeks pregnant, Bailey is 15 weeks pregnant, Laura is now 20 weeks pregnant. She gets to find out what she's having this morning, and Jocelyn is now 24 weeks pregnant with a baby girl. Rayeleigh saw Jocelyn walking over to her to help her out with her bag.

Rayeleigh shook her head. "No, Jocs, I don't need help."

Jocelyn sighed. "I want to help you, Rae. I know I messed up. I want to help by saying I'm sorry for everything I did. Please, Rae? I miss hanging out everyday with you."

Rayeleigh took a deep breath before looking at Jake, who nodded his head. "Come on, babe. It would be helpful for me to know my two baby mamas are getting along…"

Rayeleigh just knew it would be easier for them if she did forgive her cousin.

Jake continued. "Plus, you both have been sisters and cousins forever. It will be easier for the kids to be around each other. You two love each other to not talk or be at odds with each other…"

Jocelyn smiled slightly. "Please, Rae?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah, I guess I forgive you, Jocs. We have to have a good relationship so our kids have a good relationship together. After all, they'll be step sisters and brothers, whatever I have..."

Jocelyn smiled. "Thanks, Rae." She hugged her cousin.

Leah walked over to Rayeleigh and Jocelyn. "I'm dreading this..."

Laura sighed. "Are you kidding? So am I..."

Rayeleigh turned to Leah. "How did your talk with Brayden go?"

Leah laughed softly. "Well, you didn't hear screaming, did you?"

Rayeleigh shook her head. "No."

Leah smiled. "He wants to have a DNA test when the baby's born..."

Rayeleigh nodded. "I don't blame him, Lee."

Leah sighed. "This sucks..."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Rayeleigh looked at her. "Be nice."

Jocelyn sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have thought about that...You're going to have to do that after your baby is born too..."

Leah and Rayeleigh both smiled slightly. "It's okay."

Laura breathed deeply. "Walk in together?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah. Shannon might be there..."

Jocelyn groaned. "Oh! I'll bitch slap her if she has anything that's shitty to say to us!"

Leah sighed. "Let's just go."

Rayeleigh, Jocelyn, Laura, and Leah walked inside together.

Brayden walked over to them. "Shannon is by Jocelyn's locker, just a heads up."

Jocelyn groaned, rolling her eyes. "I ain't in the mood for this bullshit."

Brayden sighed. "Long night for all of you?"

Jocelyn groaned. "Dude, you don't even wanna know. Growing a baby inside you is completely exhusting..."

Leah sighed. "I've thrown up more than in my lifetime."

Rayeleigh sighed too. "Same, I didn't get much sleep either. I'm sure Jake didn't get much either because he had to help me to the bathroom a lot, and I gotta wear this fucking cast for 8 whole weeks!"

Laura sighed. "And, I'm just having horrible back pain at night..."

Brayden nodded his head. Frowning, he spoke up. "Damn, I don't think I could ever go through that...You girls are so strong."

Shannon walked over to the group. "So, I heard that Laura and Leah are both expecting your child, huh, Brayden?" She laughed, turning to Jocelyn. "Couldn't keep your legs closed, Jocelyn?" She smirked.

Jocelyn glared at her. "Shut up!" She walked over to her and bitch slapped her. "Wait till I slap the hell out of you! You don't want to mess with me!"

Brayden wrapped his arms around Jocelyn's waist, pulled her back. "Hey, hey, Jocs..."

Jocelyn glared at him. "Get off me!"

Shannon laughed. "Rayeleigh, how can you look at your cousin? She slept with your boyfriend. Your boyfriend is the father of her three kids, huh? How does he sleep at night?"

Rayeleigh glared at her. "Bitch, shut the hell up! Brayden, you might want to hold me back before I knock her out!"

Leah frowned. She was definitely not in the mood to let her friends be talked like that. "I won't care if I get suspended! I'll kill that bitch!" She rushed over and started hitting Shannon. "I wish I had a scissor with me, so that I could fucking cut out your tongue!"

Principal Michaels walked over. "Miss. Tipton! Ny office now!"

Leah glared at Shannon as she let go of her. "You got lucky!"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Princepal Michaels, Shannon sharted all of the fighting. I...We were just defending each other..."

Principal Michaels looked at Shannon. "You want to be suspended? I can easily arrange that to happen. We don't make remarks to each other in this school."

Shannon laughed. "Oh, come on! You're gonna susped me? But not these sluts who don't know how to keep their legs closed?!"

Rayeleigh sighed. "First off, whether we are having sex or not, isn't your damn business. Two, you call me or my girls sluts one more time, I swear..."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes too. "Yes, he knocked me up twice. Am I ashamed about hurting my cousin? Hell yes. Do I regret my kids? Bitch, they're the best damn thing that ever happened to me."

Shannon rolled her eyes, groaning as she smirked at Rayeleigh. "You deseved to get knocked up. You were always the good girl. Hope you know having a baby won't keep Jake. He'll run away faster than Stephen, who isn't into any of you."

Rayeleigh laughed. "You don't know Jake nor his actions for his kids." She turned to her brother, cousin and friends. "Let's go."

Zack and Maya's home

Zack heard the front door being knocked on, Cody was standing there after Zack called him.

"What's up, Zack?"

Zack sighed. "Do you know why Jocelyn and Rae are at odds with each other?

Cody paused to think. "Um, I mean, I thought they were fine. What do you know that I don't? All I know is Jake and Jocelyn are having three kids together, that's all I know…"

Zack took a deep breath. "I figured Rae would've told you…"

Cody was confused. "Tell me what? I know they had a fight, but she never told me what it was about…"

Zack took a deep breath. "Jake and Jocelyn hooked up yesterday morning…"

Cody's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? What?" He was now angry. "Why aren't you angry?!"

Zack nodded. "Oh, I am. I'm just trying to stay calm to tell you that. Dude, what do we do?"

Cody paused, and then realized if they got in the middle of this, Rayeleigh and Jocelyn would be upset with them. They aren't little girls anymore. They are grown women now. They definitely deserve to work out their own problems without having daddy come to the rescue every time. "Zack, as much as I'm so pissed, I think we should stay out of this. They are grown women now. They deserve to have that freedom, don't you think? Jocelyn has two children already, she's pregnant and Rayeleigh is pregnant. Both are about to be moms together. They definitely don't need daddy to come to their rescue for everything or talk to us about everything."

Zack just stared at him in shock. He thought his brother was crazy. "Codes, are you crazy? This is serious!"

Cody sighed. "I'm sure it is, Zack. But, we seriously can't make them forgive each other if they're not ready to do so. I'm angry, yes, but Jocelyn and Rae need to do this on their own now."

Zack shook his head. "I don't believe that bullshit. They need us…"

Cody sighed. "Zack...We will be there for them with other things. This is their fight. We don't need to be involved with every little thing. This is between them and Jake. Jocelyn and Jake are co-parenting together, and Jake is helping them both. He made that very clear to me. I'm not going to hate him for something I kinda don't want to get involved with this time."

Zack shook his head. "No, I'm getting involved! This is my daughter and niece we're talking about! Do you care about your daughter's feelings?!"

Cody just glared at him. "Don't ever say that I don't seem to care about my daughter's feelings when I do! I know we're talking about your daughter and my daughter." He just opened the front door. "Don't come to me crying when Jocelyn isn't talking to you." He walked out of his brother's house and headed to his house next door.

Later that day, Cody and Bailey's Home

Rayeleigh and Brayden walked into the house with their bags on their shoulders. Cody was on his laptop doing emails. "Hey you two. How was school?"

Rayeleigh smiled. "It was good. I'm kinda glad I don't have to do PE, I got a lot of my homework done during that time."

Cody turned to his son. "What about you, bud?"

Brayden shrugged his shoulders. "It was good. Laura found out we're having a baby girl."

Cody smiled. "That's great, Brayden. I'm excited to meet my granddaughter! When is she due?"

Brayden paused to think. "August 12th."

Cody nodded. "That's only four months away…"

Brayden breathed deeply. "Yeah, and I'm stressing because Leah could be pregnant with my child, so I could have two children by the end of the year…"

Cody nodded his head. "I'm sure you can figure everything out, bud. But what about Josh?"

Rayeleigh shook her head. "He's in a mental hospital for a while. I don't know. That's what Cara told me."

Brayden sighed out of relief. "Thank God. Well, now I feel confident he'll grow some balls…"

Rayeleigh burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but that's true, and funny." She smiled. "Well, Jake's waiting for me. I just decided to come over real quick and say hi."

Jenessa ran downstairs to Rayeleigh. "Rae?"

Rayeleigh turned to her fifteen year old sister. "What's up, Jen?"

Jenessa sighed. "Can we talk outside?"

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Yep." She headed outside. "What's up?"

Jenessa took a deep breath. "How did Dad react to your pregnancy?"

Rayeleigh chuckled. "He flat out said no to an abortion. Why do you ask?"

Jenessa looked down at her feet as she began crying.

Meanwhile, Zack and Maya's house

Jocelyn got out of her car, grabbed her bag and then shut the door. She saw her father waiting for her outside. "What are you doing, Daddy?"

Zack groaned. "I don't want Jake in your life or children's lives…"

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. "What the hell, Dad?! That's my children's father!" She was now angry. "You have no right to say whether he's in mine or the kids lives!"

Zack shook his head. "You are grounded from seeing him at your appointments! He's not allowed to go…"

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. She shook her head. "Why are you doing this?! He has a right to go! He has his own rights!"

Zack shook his head again. "He hurt you, Jocelyn. He hurt Rayeleigh. I'm getting in the middle of this fight…"

Jocelyn was confused. "Fight? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Zack sighed deeply. "You and Rae aren't speaking. I…"

He was cut off by Jocelyn talking. "Rae and I made up at school, Dad! Jesus fucking Christ! I'm seventeen for crying out loud! Let me make this clear, okay? Because, you don't seem to understand. I. Don't. Need. You. To. Come. To. My. Rescue. Every. Fucking. Fight. I. Have. With. My. Cousin. Or. Anybody." She groaned. "Stay out of my life problems, okay?!"

Jake saw that Jocelyn was upset. He decided to go check on her. He headed over to her. "Is everything okay?"

Jocelyn shook her head. "My Dad thinks he can fix or come to my rescue every time Rayeleigh and I fight. He thinks you staying out of Carter, Caliey, this baby and my life is the best…"

Jake's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Jocelyn nodded. "I disagreed with him. You don't deserve to not know your kids…"

Jake nodded. "Thank you."

Zack groaned, glaring at Jake. "I want to hurt you so bad right now…" He lunged for Jake and punched him in the face.

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. "Dad! What the fuck?!" She was so shocked by what happened. She couldn't believe her father actually punched him in the face.

To be continued…

What will happen next? What will Brayden and Laura name their daughter? What will Jocelyn and Jake name their daughter? Find out more in the next chapter.


	11. I'm Losing My Baby To A Boy I Don't Like

Jocelyn just stood there in complete shock. Her father just punched Jake, her children's father in the face. She wasn't expecting that to happen. Her thoughts were all over the place. She just knew her dad shouldn't have done that to her children's father. Yes, Jake did some bad things to her, but she can't hate him for everything that's in the past. They have three children to think about. She glared at her father.

"What the hell, Dad?!" She said, turning to Jake to see if he's okay. He was holding his face. "Are you okay, Jake?"

Jake nodded slowly. "I should be fine. It just just hurts like a bitch right now…" He said, glaring at Zack. "I was just defending your daughter. She's pregnant with my daughter. I may not be with her, but at least I care about her and my daughter's health…" He said, as he headed back to his car, where Rayeleigh was now waiting.

Her eyes went wide. "What happened? Are you okay, Jakey?"

Jake nodded. "I'm fine...Your uncle punched me in the face…" He groaned. "God, it hurts…"

Rayeleigh nodded as she took him inside her parents house. "Come on. Let's see if my dad can help…"

Jake laughed slightly. "Babe, your dad is a heart surgeon. I'm sure my heart is fine…"

Rayeleigh looked at him. "I know, but he can still help…"

Cody saw them walk inside, he put his laptop down and headed over to them. "Is everything okay?"

Jake shook his head. "I think your brother broke my nose. He punched me in the face…"

Cody's eyes went wide. "He what? Why? Did he punch you in the face?"

Jake groaned in pain. "Well, I don't know! What do you think?" He groaned. "Oh, I know! He is pissed that I knocked up his daughter and hurt Rae…"

Rayeleigh sighed as she looked at her dad. "Can you help him, Dad?"

Cody nodded. "I'm sure I can do a few things, but I would go to the hospital to be sure it's not broken, though."

Jake nodded his head. "O...Okay…"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Dad, I think you should talk to Uncle Zack. Like, he went a little nuts this time…"

Cody nodded as he hugged his daughter. "Drive safe, okay, Rayeleigh?"

Rayeleigh nodded as she took Jake's keys. "I will, Dad."

Jake and Rayeleigh headed to the hospital as soon as they got into Jake's truck.

"I'm really sorry my uncle punched you into the face…"

Jake sighed deeply. "I know. He was just so pissed off at me…"

Rayeleigh groaned loudly as she felt sick to her stomach. "Ugh. Damn. I feel so sick…" She took a deep breath.

Jake looked at his girlfriend. "Are you okay, baby?"

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "I'm fine. I'm just sick."

Jake nodded. "I'm sorry, baby girl."

After getting checked out at the hospital, Jake's nose was broken and needs to get it fixed in a few days. Rayeleigh and Jake headed to Jake's apartment for the night.

Jake's Apartment Complex

Rayeleigh and Jake walked into Jake's apartment. Rayeleigh sighed as she walked into the bathroom, got down to the toilet and began throwing up a few times. She sighed as she wiped her mouth. "Ugh."

Jake knocked on the door. "Babe, are you okay?"

Rayeleigh took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I...I'm okay. I'm just feeling sick…"

Jake nodded his head. "I'm sorry, baby. Are you hungry?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I can go get some food for us. Do you want some food?"

He nodded. "Yes, babe. Thank you. You can use my card, okay?"

She smirked as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, babe."

Cody and Bailey's home

Jocelyn was emotional, she had gone over to her aunt and uncle's house to cool down because of what happened with her dad and Jake. She breathed deeply as she was crying. Tears falling down her cheeks and she was wiping her eyes. She sniffed.

Bailey was comforting her niece. "Awww, honey. Are you okay?"

Jocelyn sniffed loudly. "No...I...I'm so upset with my dad, Aunt Bailey. I don't know why he got so pissed and punched Jake in the face!"

Bailey sighed. "I know, sweetheart. He didn't have to punch him in the face. Jake didn't deserve that, baby girl."

Jocelyn sighed. "I know! I hate my dad right now…"

Bailey sighed. "You'll have to talk to him at some point, honey…"

Jocelyn groaned. "I'm the one who did this. It's not my dad's choice, Aunt Bailey." She got up. "I gotta go pick up Carter and Caliey. I'll see you later." She walked out of the house, jumped into her car and went to the daycare to pick up her son and daughter.

Zack and Maya's

Maya's eyes went wide after she got off the phone with Bailey. "Zachary Martin!"

Zack walked into the living room. "Yeah, babe?"

Maya crossed her arms. "I'm so disappointed in you. Did you actually break Jake's nose?!"

Zack just stood in front of his very angry wife. She definitely was mad at him for punching Jake in the face. "Maya…"

Maya glared at him. "I've never been this mad at you in the last 20 plus years we've been together...but…" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "...This was uncalled for! Jake may have hurt Jocelyn, but she's being the bigger person here because they have two kids together, Zack. Almost 3 young children. They are OUR grandchildren! That's OUR GRANDCHILDREN'S FATHER!" She groaned loudly. "I never will be mad at Jake because Zack, like it or not, he's a part of the family now."

Zack crossed his arms. "Yes I did because that kid has been pissing me off! He's been cheating on Jocelyn with Rayeleigh and Rayeleigh with Jocelyn. I mean come on May. What did you expect me to do?"

Maya sighed. "Uh...Do nothing. That situation isn't our problem. It wasn't our fight or whatever happened. Jocelyn and Rae made up for the sake of their children. Their kids are half brother and sisters, whatever Rae is having. Jake is family now. He deserves to see his children. Jocelyn is a grown ass woman. She doesn't need protecting anymore. She is putting everything behind her so Carter, Caliey and her unborn daughter and Rae's baby have a relationship with each other and one with their father..."

After cooling off, Jocelyn walked into the house. "Hey Mom." She sighed. "Dad."

Zack sighed. "Jocs, I'm sorry I did that to Jake. He was just pissing me off..."

Jocelyn opened the fridge and placed a water bottle on the counter. "Oh, so instead of talking like adults, you decide, 'I'm gonna punch him in the face'? What the fuck, Dad? That's my children's father!" Jocelyn was steamed. She sighed as she knew she couldn't get stressed out. Too late for that. Tears formed her eyes. "I didn't plan on getting knocked up at fifteen! I certainly didn't plan on being fucking pregnant now! That's why I had a fucking abortion!" She sniffed loudly. "...You think I wanted to have another baby now?! Do you, Dad?" She wiped the tears falling down her face. "...I didn't think I was still pregnant…" She sniffed. "...I'm stressed the fuck out and you're NOT HELPING. You are taking everything out of preparation and don't know the whole story!" She wiped her eyes and cheeks. "I'm trying to make sure my children have a dad in their lives…" She picked up the water bottle. "Only you would understand how it is without a dad not seeing a lot of the milestones of a child's life…" She walked out of the living room.

Zack looked at Maya in complete shock. "Was that our daughter just talking to me like that?"

Maya nodded her head. "Honey, she's right. You told me when I was pregnant with Jocelyn that you wanted to be there for everything because your dad missed a lot of the firsts when you and Cody were kids...She wants the same as you did for her kids."

Zack sighed. "Yeah but it's hard for me to watch my baby girl grow up so fast and be a mother to our grandchildren."

Maya nodded. "I know. I didn't expect to be a grandma in my late 30s..."

Zack sighed. "Will she hate me forever?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Zack. She's really mad at you. I would apologize to Jake…"

Zack shook his head. "Oh, God, no. That boy makes me so mad…"

Maya looked at her husband. "Zack…"

Zack sighed. "Maya…"

Later that day, Rayeleigh walked into her parents home. Her brother, Brayden looked at her. "How is Jake's nose? I heard Uncle Zack punched him pretty good…"

Rayeleigh sighed as she got herself a water bottle. "He will be fine except he'll have to have surgery on his nose in a few days…"

Brayden winced. "Damn. I'm so glad Aunt London didn't murder me knowing I could be Leah's baby's father…"

Rayeleigh sat down next to her brother. "How are you doing with that?"

Brayden shrugged his shoulders. "I'm overwhelmed. I don't know how Jake is dealing with the fact he'll be a dad to four young children in several months…"

Rayeleigh nodded. "He's overwhelmed. But, now, he's pissed off at Uncle Zack right now…"

Brayden sighed. "Well, I don't blame him…"

"Me either…" She sighed.

He turned to his sister. "How are you feeling, sis?"

She smiled. "I'm feeling overwhelmed, I guess. I didn't plan on getting pregnant now…"

He wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulder. "I know, Rae. You'll get through this. I promise."

Rayeleigh smiled softly. "Thank you, broseph." She looked at her brother. "Do you and Laura have a name for the baby girl?"

Brayden nodded his head. "We have a name. Emma Carter."

Rayeleigh smiled. "Awww, that's cute. I love that name."

Brayden smiled. "Thank you…"

Rayeleigh rubbed her belly. "Ugh. My foot hurts like a bitch today…"

Brayden frowned. "I'm sorry, sissy."

Jake's Apartment Complex

Zack walked up to Jake's front door and knocked on the door. He took a deep breath. He waited until Jake opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Martin."

Zack nodded his head. "Hi, Jake. I think I need to apologize to you…"

Jake nodded his head slowly. "Okay…What's up?"

Zack sighed loudly. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I punched you in the face. I'm so sorry I mistreated you. You are my daughter's children's father. I just felt so pissed off at you in my life, but for my daughter and my niece's sake, I will apologize you. But, I really dislike you, Jake…"

Jake nodded as he crossed his arms. "Well, I dislike you too, Zack. But, again, I'm the father of your grandchildren and your niece's baby's father. I can't fucking believe you when you think I meant to hurt your daughter and your niece! I love them both. God damn, I love my children, okay?" He sighed. "...I love Jocelyn, as my children's mother. Rayeleigh is the love of my life. I love Rae…"

Zack was now calmed down a little bit now, but he was definitely coming to the realization that he had to now let Jocelyn grow up. "I know you do, Jake. But, you hurt my little girl…"

Jake sighed. "I know I did. Jocelyn has forgiven me, but you haven't yet, Zack. I am going to be in my children's lives…"

Zack just sighed. "I'm sorry…" He just decided not to continue the conversation, he headed back to his car and headed home.

Jake just closed the door and breathed deeply. "Fuck, man...Ridiculous…"

Zack and Maya's home, 9:00pm, Jocelyn's Room

Jocelyn was in her bedroom and was about to take a shower before Caliey ran into her mother's bedroom. "Momma!"

Jocelyn smiled at her daughter. "Hi, baby. Why are you up?"

Caliey frowned. "I can't sleep…"

Jocelyn sighed. "Want me to put you down again, baby girl?"

Caliey nodded her head. "Yeah, Mommy. Thank you…"

Jocelyn smiled. "Come on, baby." She picked up her daughter and layed her in her bed. "You okay now, baby?"

Caliey nodded her head. "Yeah. Thank you, Mama."

Jocelyn kissed her daughter's head. "You're welcome." She headed back into her bedroom and finally got into the shower after a very long stressful day. She didn't think her dad made things worse.

To be continued…

AN: Finally updated this. Thank you for the wait.


	12. Life Goes On

I Cheated On My Boyfriend With His Brother

Episode 12: "Life Goes On"

AN: I'm back with this story.

Five weeks later, Thursday, April 15, 2032, Cody and Bailey's home

Rayeleigh and Leah are 12 weeks pregnant. They are three months pregnant. Jocelyn is 30 weeks pregnant. She's seven months pregnant. Laura is 26 weeks pregnant. She's six months pregnant. Bailey is 19 weeks pregnant. She's five months pregnant. She will find out what she's having next week.

Within the last five weeks, things were pretty slow. Rayeleigh and Leah aren't having any morning sickness anymore. They are still in their 1st trimester. They are starting to show a little bit of a belly though. Cravings got crazy too. Rayeleigh has two more weeks until she gets to get her cast and boot off, she's excited about that. London and Todd are getting used to having a grandchild in a few months. Laura is in her second trimester and is feeling better and she and Brayden are talking more, but she isn't sure where their relationship status stands. Jocelyn is in her third trimester of her pregnancy. She's feeling exhausted everyday now and her back has been hurting a lot now. She is due in ten weeks.

Jocelyn is having a daughter. She and Jake haven't decided on a name yet.

Recently, Zack and Jake haven't spoken since their fight five weeks ago. Cody and Jake are at good terms with each other. The last five weeks were stressful, not knowing what will pop up that will piss someone off.

It was five thirty in the morning when Rayeleigh got up for another school day. She stayed with Jake for three weeks and now she's back at home.

She was definitely ready for summer. She shut off her alarm, got up slowly and got into the shower. After her shower, she blow dried her hair and then headed to her closet and changed into light blue jeans and a white tank top with silver stones with a light blue jean jacket. She put her hair up in a tight bun and then started putting on her makeup. As she was doing that, Brayden knocked on her door.

"Can I come in, sis?"

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm dressed. Come in."

Brayden smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Rayeleigh shrugged her shoulders. "Well much better. I'll be happy when I get this stupid cast and boot off in two weeks. It's been so difficult for me lately."

Brayden nodded. "I get it. Well, I'll see you downstairs. I'll be driving us in today…"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Okay. I have a doctor's appointment today. Jake is picking me up after school."

Brayden nodded his head. "Okay." He paused. "Oh, hey, Rae?"

Rayeleigh looked at her brother. "Yeah?"

Brayden paused. "Um, have you noticed if Jenessa is a little different?"

Rayeleigh paused to think. "Um, no, not really. Why?"

Brayden sighed. "She seems really sad and depressed about something…"

Rayeleigh frowned. "I can talk to her…"

Brayden nodded. "Good. I don't like seeing any of my sisters upset…"

Rayeleigh smiled. "Oh, I know. I'm your twin sister…"

Brayden laughed. "Yeah, I know. You're ten minutes older. I get it…Stop rubbing it in…"

Rayeleigh laughed. "It's fun though!" She finished doing her makeup and headed to Jenessa's bedroom, she knocked on the door and sighed. "Sis, are you okay? Brayden told me he felt like you were upset and depressed…"

Jenessa sat up in her bed, sighing loudly, she took a deep breath. "The reason I asked how dad reacted to your pregnancy, it's because...I…" She began to sob a bit. She took a deep breath. "I...I was pregnant…"

Rayeleigh's eyes went wide. She was pregnant. Wait, she said she was?! Did Mom and Dad know? Thoughts ran through Rayeleigh's mind. Tears came to her eyes. "Jenessa...Did you just say that you were pregnant?"

Jenessa nodded her head. She began crying. "I was going to tell Mom and Dad but then I had a miscarriage…" She sobbed into her hands uncontrollably.

Rayeleigh sat down next to her sister, she wrapped her arms around her as she cried. Rayeleigh knew she had tears in her eyes now, she held her sister tightly. "Jen, I'm so...I'm so sorry! I can't imagine losing my baby…" She knew she had tears falling down her face. "Did you tell Jason about it?"

Jenessa nodded slowly. "He knows. He drove me to the hospital when they told me...Aunt Maya knew…"

Rayeleigh was confused. "Why didn't you tell Mom or Dad?"

Jenessa sniffed loudly. "I didn't want them to hate me or kick me out…I was so scared…"

Rayeleigh just held her sister tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone…"

Jenessa sobbed into her sister's shoulder with tears streaming down her face now. "I...I...I know…" She held onto Rayeleigh tightly.

Rayeleigh looked at Jenessa. "I'll help you do your makeup. I gotta redo mine…" She got up from her sister's bed and headed to her bedroom to redo her makeup.

After helping Jenessa get ready for the day, Rayeleigh, Jenessa and Brayden headed off to school.

Cheevers High School, 6:45AM

Jocelyn and Ashleigh, their cousins and Leah, their long time best friend and Bella, Woody and Addison's 15 year old daughter met them at the front.

Brayden looked at Jenessa. "You okay, Jen?"

Jenessa nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, I'm okay."

Jocelyn rubbed her belly. "I'm so happy I'm giving birth in July. I'm so exhausted everyday. My back feels like someone took a knife to it and kept stabbing it…"

Leah frowned. "Damn, I'm sorry, Jocelyn."

Rayeleigh smiled. "Hey, don't be sad, Joces. I'm planning your baby shower and your mom and I are planning a photoshoot for you in a few weeks…"

Jocelyn smiled. "Awww, thanks, Ree. I didn't get one when I was pregnant with Carter and Caliey…"

Rayeleigh smiled. "You're welcome. I can't wait to meet my niece. She's gonna be so spoiled…"

Jocelyn smiled. "Awww. I'm sure!" She hugged her. "You'll be her second mom someday too…"

Rayeleigh smiled at the thought of marrying Jake someday. "Yeah, I will. She'll be a great sissy to my baby. They'll be only five months apart…Caliey and Carter will be a big brother and sister too."

Jocelyn smiled. "Oh yeah, they're super excited to meet their sister. Jake and I still haven't decided on a name yet…"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Hmm, I'm sure something will come to you…"

Leah laughed. "And, if nothing comes to you, just name her after someone…"

Jocelyn paused to think. "I think I'll have her middle name Elizabeth. It's mine and my mom's…"

Jenessa smiled. "Awww! Third generation, how sweet!"

Brayden smiled. "It took Laura and I a while to come up with Emma…"

Laura walked over to them. "Ugh. I got up late…" She kissed Brayden's cheek.

Rayeleigh smiled. "I do that sometimes…"

Rayeleigh, Brayden, Jenessa, Jocelyn, Ashleigh, Leah, Bella and Laura all headed into the school and headed to their lockers.

Rayeleigh began opening her locker and then placed some snacks she had in her locker when Shannon walked over to her.

"Hey Martin. How's the little birdie?"

Rayeleigh rolled her eyes. "You know it's a baby and not an actual bird, right?"

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Of course I do, Rayeleigh. I'm not dumb…"

Rayeleigh continued putting snacks into her locker. "Good. I never said you were, Shannon."

Shannon crossed her arms. "Do you think a baby will keep Jake? You could be carrying his brother's child…"

Rayeleigh put her books into her locker. "Shannon, that is none of your business. And, Jake can do whatever he wants. He chose to help me whether or not I'm pregnant with his baby or Josh's…" She walked past her. "...Also, Jake is a grown ass man. I don't tell him what the hell to do with his life. He's raising his children and being there for both Jocelyn and I. So, please, keep your freaking comments to yourself…" She sighed. "I guess your mother didn't teach you, 'if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all'?"

Shannon walked up to her and got up in her face. "Don't tell me what to say. My mother told me to speak my mind and that's what I think. You both are sluts. End of story. I honestly don't know how you can be with someone who cheats on you…I don't think you two are fit to be teen mothers. You'll definitely fuck those kids up.

Rayeleigh glared at her. "First off, we both cheated on each other! Secondly, whether we are sluts are not, isn't your business either! Jocelyn and I have the balls to grow up and be great mothers to our fucking children…" She got close to her face too. "...Please don't judge my cousin and I about our fucking actions because it's not your life!" Rayeleigh backed away and walked into her homeroom class.

Jocelyn was on the ball. "I can't fit my fat butt in my desk. My belly is so big. I can't wait to give birth."

Rayeleigh nodded. "I'm sure girl. She'll be here soon."

Jocelyn rubbed her belly. "I can't wait…I have doctor's appointments every week now. Jake is just going nuts getting everything ready…"

Rayeleigh nodded. "I know. He's been working nonstop trying to save up for a four bedroom home for now. He's really stressing…"

Jocelyn nodded. "Oh, I know…I can't imagine how he's doing it all. Almost a dad of four…"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Me either…"

Leah sat down in her seat. "I saw Shannon get into your face, Rae. What happened?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "She basically said in quotes, 'You and Jocelyn are sluts. I don't understand how Jake can be with me when I cheated on him. I don't think you and Jocelyn can raise your children at seventeen', that's what she basically said to my face…"

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. "I'm very happy to knock her teeth out! I'm perfectly fine raising my children. I make sure they have a roof over their freaking heads, food in their bellies and everything they fucking need! She doesn't have to tell me what the fuck I need to do with my children!" She took a deep breath. "Am I ashamed of myself for sleeping with Jake again and getting pregnant? Hell yeah. But, do I regret my baby girl? No, I don't! Fuck her…"

Leah and Laura both agreed. "Amen girl!"

As the day went on, Jocelyn bumped into a new guy she never met before. She knocked her books down and sighed. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Preston Montenez, 17, laughed and smiled at her. "Oh, it's totally okay. I'm Preston. I'm new." He bent down and picked up her books for her.

Jocelyn smiled. "I'm Jocelyn and apparently, I'm very clumsy today and I'm pregnant, making my life not any easier…"

Preston chuckled. "Hey, isn't everyone?"

Jocelyn blushed and chuckled. "I guess so."

Preston smiled. "So, when's the baby due?"

Jocelyn smiled. "First week of July. I'm so ready. These next ten weeks will be hell…"

Preston smiled at her as he handed her books back to her. "Well, I'm sure you can make it through."

Jocelyn smiled. "Well, thank you. So, do you need any help finding some classes?"

Preston smiled. "Well, I'm stuck finding the lunch room."

Jocelyn laughed. "I can show you. Come on."

Preston smiled. "Thank you, Jocelyn."

Later that day after school, Jake picked up Jocelyn and Rayeleigh because they both have doctor appointments today. Jocelyn's week 30th appointment and Rayeleigh's 12th week appointment.

Jake helped Jocelyn into his car, Jocelyn sighed. "Can I give birth already? Ugh I'm so fucking exhausted."

Rayeleigh sighed. "I should be grateful I'm not 30 weeks too right now..."

Jake looked at his girlfriend. "If you were, I'd be so fucking stressed out. Worse than I am right now."

Rayeleigh rolled her eyes. "Well you're not, obviously."

Jake looked at her. "Seriously, Rae? Yes, I am. I gotta find a 4 bedroom house in ten weeks..."

Jocelyn looked at them. "Guys, you can fight later. We have to be somewhere."

Jake got into the driver's seat. "Well, what happened today? Any drama I should know about?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Babe, I'd love to punch Shannon to the moon and back. She's really getting on my last fucking nerve. She's really pushing it..."

Jocelyn groaned. "That bitch doesn't want to deal with my bitch of a mouth. I'm seven months pregnant. I'll really want to punch her in her shins if I could!"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah, but you need to be taking it easy right now."

Jocelyn sighed. "Oh, I know, but that bitch is really wishing for a death wish..."

Jake drove out of the parking lot. "Wow. What did she say that made you two so angry? I know she's been a real bitch to you both. What did she say?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "She said to me in quotes, 'You and Jocelyn are sluts. A baby won't keep Jake. I don't know how you could be with someone who cheated on you. I don't think you and Jocelyn should be teen mothers. You'll mess those children up. They'll end up just like you'..."

Jake's eyes widened. "That's bullshit. She doesn't know what's she's talking about. She's all talk, talk, talk and no action."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Exactly! We are just fine without her opinion. Yes, it's a little different given that you and Jocelyn will have three kids and I'll just have one, but fuck her for saying that we can't raise our children and that they'll end up just like us..."

Jocelyn shook her head. "Caliey and the baby are going on birth control right when they're 14. I don't give a shit. I ain't watching my baby go through this shit as a teen..."

Jake pulled into the hospital's parking lot as Rayeleigh sighed. "Hey, I was on the birth control shot for 3 years until I got pregnant. I got pregnant because I fucking forgot about the 48 fucking window!"

Jake sighed. "...And the condom broke..." He got out of his car and helped Jocelyn out of the car and then Rayeleigh.

Rayeleigh sighed. "Yeah...that too..." She smiled. "At least I'm done with morning sickness. That wasn't fun at all..." She groaned. "Fuck, I can't wait to get this fucking cast and boot off!"

Jocelyn looked at her. "Two more weeks?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Yeah. Longest two weeks of my freaking life."

Jocelyn sighed. "I can't imagine, cuz."

Rayeleigh shook her head. "Don't think about it. It's hell."

They headed into the hospital to have their doctor's appointments.

Meanwhile at home, Jenessa sighed. She walked into the living room where her parents were watching a movie. "Mom? Dad? I...I need to...I have to tell you something..."

Cody looked at his daughter. "Jen, what's wrong?"

Jenessa began sobbing as she sat down.

Bailey got up and sat down next to her daughter. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Jenessa just didn't know how to explain to her parents that she was pregnant and didn't tell them and now she had lost the baby. There was too much going on with Rayeleigh that she didn't tell her parents that she was pregnant too. It was overwhelming having to go through a miscarriage alone. Well, she had her boyfriend with her, but she wanted her family there for her. Now, they will be. She took a deep breath after calming down.

"I...I...I was…"

"You were what?" Cody asked, and then sighed. "Are you having sex?" He said, breathing deeply.

Bailey's eyes went wide, looking at their fifteen year old daughter, who was still silent. "Are you, Jenessa?"

Jenessa just slowly nodded as tears streamed down her face.

Cody's eyes went wide. "Oh my God. You and Jason?"

Jenessa nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Cody was angry, but just knew she was upset. Therefore, he couldn't just yell at her, Cody just decided to comfort his daughter with his wife. "Is that what you're so upset about, baby? Telling us that you were having sex?" He said calmly, as he sat down next to his wife.

Jenessa shook her head as she sniffed. She calmed herself down before telling her parents what happened. "I was pregnant…"

Both just looked at her with wide eyes. Both were shocked. Bailey just looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "You were pregnant? What do you mean? Why didn't you tell us?"

Jenessa just sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I was scared to tell you because I was scared you'd kick me out…" She sniffed loudly as she said the last part. "I had a miscarriage a few days ago...I...I was only eight weeks along…"

Bailey began crying softly as she held onto her daughter. "Oh, baby...My baby girl...I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone and not feel like you could tell us…" Bailey rocked her daughter in her arms.

Cody was devastated for his little girl now. He just rubbed her back as she sobbed in her mother's arms. No words were spoken for a long while.

Massachusetts General Hospital

Jocelyn's appointment was first. She headed into the room with Jake, changed into the gown and got onto the bed with Jake's help. Her doctor, Dr. Fisher walked into the room after a few minutes.

"Hey guys. Welcome back…" She sat at her chair. "So, Jocelyn, how are you feeling?"

Jocelyn sighed. "Very pregnant. My back feels like someone took thousands of knives and kept stabbing me. My feet look like they are pregnant."

Dr. Fisher laughed a little. "That's how every woman feels in the last ten weeks of her pregnancy." She smiled. "Now, let's see this little one. Have you two decided on a name for her?"

Jake shook his head. "No, we haven't yet…"

Jocelyn lifted her shirt and sighed as Dr. Fisher applied some gel to her belly. "It's fine. You still have ten weeks left unless she comes early." She began moving the wand around Jocelyn's belly. She began screening the baby. "She looks great. Nice and healthy. We're going to do a 3D ultrasound today as well…"

Jocelyn smiled. "I can't wait!"

After Jocelyn's appointment with her doctor, Jake headed to Rayeleigh's room for her doctor's appointment with her doctor, Dr. Kindle.

Jake stood behind her, massaging her shoulders as the doctor walked inside.

"Hey Rayeleigh. Hey Jake." She looked at Rayeleigh. "How have you been feeling besides your sprained foot?"

Rayeleigh smiled softly. "Well, I'm glad I have no more morning sickness. I'm feeling a little more like I can have energy again. I've been a little emotional, but I can't really control it…"

Dr. Kindle nodded. "It's normal. The second trimester is starting next week, so you'll be able to control your emotions a little bit, but you'll be getting more mood swings and cravings. Lots of women have more energy at this time of their pregnancy…"

Jake nodded. "That's what the books told us. I've been reading every night. I noticed that she'd be getting mood swings now…"

Dr. Kindle turned to Rayeleigh. "He's a keeper. I never have boyfriends be this content in their girlfriend's pregnancies…" She smiled. "Your levels look great. Right on track for late November…" She smiled. "Pull your shirt up."

Rayeleigh pulled her shirt up, the doctor applied some gel on her belly. "You get to hear the baby's heartbeat today. Do you want to hear it?"

Both Rayeleigh and Jake nodded their heads. "Of course!"

After hearing the heartbeat, Dr. Kindle printed out some pictures for them. Rayeleigh cleaned off her belly and then put her shirt down.

They walked out of the room, Jocelyn stood up and they headed out to Jake's car.

"How did the appointment go?" Jocelyn asked as she put on her seatbelt. Rayeleigh put hers on and Jake hopped into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

Rayeleigh smiled. "We heard the heartbeat today."

Jocelyn smiled. "Awww. How exciting! I love it when we hear baby girl's heartbeat."

Jake smiled. "We gotta come up with a name for her, Jocelyn."

Jocelyn smiled. "I know and we will."

Jake smiled softly. "Do you two want something while we're out?"

Jocelyn and Rayeleigh both nodded their heads. "Yes, please…"

Jake laughed. "Should've known that was gonna be a yes…"

An hour later after dropping Jocelyn off, Jake parked his car in Cody and Bailey's driveway. He helped Rayeleigh inside and then kissed her. "I'll call you tomorrow. I gotta go see Carter and Caliey. Jocelyn and I are deciding on if I'm taking them Thursday night."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Okay. I love you."

Jake smiled as he kissed her again. "I love you too, baby girl."

Rayeleigh walked into the living room where Jenessa was asleep on the couch, Cody and Bailey looked at her eldest daughter. "Rae, did you know that Jen was pregnant?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "I just found out this morning. She told me she had a miscarriage…" She paused. "She told you and Dad?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah. She said she was scared to tell us and then when she was about to tell us she miscarried…"

Rayeleigh sighed deeply. "Is she okay?"

Bailey sighed. "She is very valuable right now. We had a moment of just crying with her and talking with her. I have an appointment with my GYN tomorrow so she can get checked out and then we are helping her get some help. She really needs it. I made a girl's trip this weekend at a retreat. Do you want to come?"

Rayeleigh nodded. "Sure. I'll ask Jocelyn if she wants to come. Did you ask Aunt Maya?"

Bailey shook her head. "Not yet. I need to tell her what's been going on with Jen first."

Rayeleigh nodded her head. "Okay…"

Zack and Maya's home

Jocelyn opened the front door. "Hey. Come in. They're just having snacks right now. My mom picked them up for me."

Caliey got off the stool and ran over to Jake. "Daddy!" The little girl giggled as she ran into Jake's arms.

Jake picked her up into his arms. "Hey princess. How was your day?"

Caliey smiled. "Good! I made a new friend today."

Jake smiled as he kissed her cheek. "That's good."

Caliey giggled as she looked at Jocelyn's belly. "Baby sissy coming soon?"

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Yeah. She's on her way."

Caliey giggled as she clapped her hands. "When is she coming?"

Jocelyn smiled. "July. Ten more weeks, baby girl."

Caliey frowned. "Why can't she come earlier?"

Jake smiled at his daughter. "Babies have their own time clocks. We can't plan her arrival unless there's a problem. Baby girl is very healthy now. We have to keep her in Mommy's belly for a few more weeks…"

Caliey frowned. "Oh…"

Carter smiled. "Mommy? Can we go stay with Daddy?"

Jake smiled. "Daddy gets you two Thurday nights Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday mornings."

Carter frowned. "Awww! Why?"

Jocelyn sighed. "That's how we have things, buddy."

Jake put Caliey down. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, baby? Daddy has to get to work."

Caliey and Carter both nodded. "Okay.

Jocelyn nodded. "Bye, Jake."

Jake walked out of the house, got into his car and headed off to work.

Zack walked over to his eldest daughter. "Was that Jake?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah. He's taking the twins Thursday."

Zack paused. "Well, at least he's helping with them." He said with a tone.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, Dad. Don't start with that in front of the kids, please…"

Ashleigh put her books down. "I'll take them to their room…"

After Ashleigh took Carter and Caliey out of the room, Jocelyn crossed her arms.

"What?! He's playing you, Joces. He just comes by for a few minutes and then leaves! Does he even care about you?!" Zack said, clearly upset.

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. "Don't you dare say he doesn't care about me or his children, Dad! Of course he fucking cares! He drove me to my fucking appointment and he actually cares about his kids so much he's buying a four bedroom home! He's working his fucking ass off, Dad! He's stressed the fuck out! Hell, I would be too if I had four young children soon!" She yelled, breathing heavy.

Zack wasn't thinking even he had said the last sentence he said to his daughter. He was just angry at Jake for his actions still. "You couldn't keep your legs closed and get pregnant, could you, Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. Now she was very pissed off at her father. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She never ever raised her voice that loud to her parents, but she was eight months pregnant and she was clearly done with her father's bullshit.

Zack just realized what he just said. "Oh...God, Joces...I…"

Jocelyn shook her head. She was flat out pissed. "No! Just no, Dad! I can't fucking believe you said that to me!" She grabbed her car keys. "I need to get out of here. I can't be around you right now…" She put on her jacket. "Bye."

Maya saw her daughter walking out of the house. "Jocelyn? Where are you going?"

Jocelyn groaned. "Anywhere, Mom. Just not here. Just ask Dad what the hell happened." She groaned as she slammed the front door shut, Maya just stared at Zack. "Well? What happened? Why is our daughter, who is almost eight months pregnant so pissed off, Zachary?"

Zack sighed. "I may have mentioned why she couldn't keep her legs closed and not get pregnant…"

Maya's eyes went wide. "Oh...My...Fucking...God…" She just shook her head. "Why couldn't you just not say anything?"

Zack sighed. "She doesn't realize that she'll be a single mother of three at 17 because Jake will be too busy with Rae…"

Maya sighed. "How do you know that? Huh? Zachary, he's serious about being there for the both. He's so serious that he's working double shifts everyday to buy a four bedroom home so he can have room for all four of them at his place! You just hate him so much that you can't see what's in front of you…"

Jake's Apartment Complex

Jocelyn parked her car next to Jake's car and then headed to the front door. She breathed deeply as she knocked on the door.

Jake was about to head out to work when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened the door. He sighed when he saw Jocelyn standing there. He was concerned why she was here.

"Joces? What are you doing here? What happened?"

Jocelyn sniffed loudly. "Can I stay here for the night? My dad really pissed me off…"

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm about to head to work though. I won't be back until 11 though. I switched my regular shift to take you and Rae to the doctor so now I gotta work late tonight."

Jocelyn nodded. "Okay. I'll probably be asleep when you get back though…"

Jake laughed. "You need that sleep. You're pregnant."

Jocelyn smiled softly. "Thank you!" She headed inside.

Jake turned to face her. "Go sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch tonight…"

Jocelyn was about to say something, but Jake shook his head. "No. Don't say anything. Just go get some sleep."

Jocelyn nodded her head. "O...Okay…" She headed off to Jake's bedroom and got comfortable in his bed.

A few hours later, it was now 11:00PM when Jake walked into his apartment, locked the door and then headed into his bedroom. He saw Jocelyn sitting up, sighing.

"Hey. Did you get some sleep?"

Jocelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Kind of, but now I can't get back to sleep because my back huts so bad…"

Jake frowned. He put his wallet on his bedside table, plugged his phone in the charger and sat down next to her. "Will a back rub help?"

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Yeah. Please."

Jake nodded as he began giving her a back massage.

Jocelyn groaned as her back started to feel better. "Ugh. That feels so good…"

Jake smiled. "Well, I'm not that great at it, but…"

She shook her head. "No, that was what I needed." She smiled. "We gotta come up with a name for our daughter."

He smiled. "We do." He reached over and picked up a baby name book. "I picked this up a while ago."

She smiled. "Let's make a decision on this little girl's name…"

He opened the book. "Let's pick a name."

She paused. "I want her middle name to be Elizabeth…"

Jake smiled as he saw the perfect name. "How about Charlotte?"

Jocelyn smiled brightly. "I love it! Charlotte Elizabeth Sanchez…"

Jake just looked at her in shock. "You want her to have my last name?"

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Of course. Carter, Caliey and Charlotte are your children too. They deserve your last name…"

Jake smiled at her. "Well, thank you."

Jocelyn sighed as she got comfortable. "Ugh. I hate this." She rubbed her belly. "Charlotte loves laying on my back nerves. It feels like my ribs are attacking my own body at night..."

Jake rubbed her belly and sides. "Better?" He said, whispering in her ear.

Jocelyn nodded slowly, biting her lip. "Uh huh..."

Jake looked at her. "Are you okay, Joces?"

Jocelyn nodded. "I'm fine."

Jake wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure? You seemed pretty pissed when you first came to my place."

Jocelyn teared up. "My dad is an ass..." She felt a tear fall down her cheek. "...He said, 'You couldn't keep your legs closed and get pregnant'..." She began sobbing. "He made me feel like I'm a total slut...and I'm valuable right now! I'm seven months pregnant..."

Jake sighed. "Your Dad is pissed at me about getting you pregnant and then cheating on you with Rayeleigh." He shook his head. "That's why he just hates my guts..."

Jocelyn turned to face him. "You were dating her first though, Jake. My dad is pissed that I can't keep my legs closed..." She layed down on her back. "Ugh. My dad might unlike you, but it's not like I meant to get pregnant!"

Jake sighed feeling sorry for her. "I'm sorry."

Jocelyn felt a sharp kick from Charlotte. "Jesus. This girl loves to kick my bladder like it's a ball..." She got up slowly. "My bladder is the size of a pinball."

Jake looked at her, he chuckled. "Maybe she'll be a soccer player when she grows up?"

Jocelyn laughed. "Maybe." She walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she headed out of the bathroom and then got into Jake's bed next to him.

Jake smiled at her, leaning down and kissed her neck. "Thank you for sticking out through pregnancy. I know it's been overwhelming for you."

Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah, but I won't change it for the world."

Jake smiled at her. "Good."

Jocelyn groaned as a sharp pain in her back came. "Ugh. The massage didn't help..." She rubbed her side.

Jake sighed. "I have an idea, but only if you're okay with it..."

Jocelyn looked at him. "You mean you want to have sex again?"

Jake nodded. "Well, I did say I'd help with whatever I can. If that's what you need, I'll do it for you and it helps ease the pain..."

Jocelyn nodded. "Okay..."

Jake took off his shirt and got on top of her slowly. "Comfortable?"

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Yeah. Thank you."

Jake smiled down at her. "Good."

Jocelyn blushed as Jake began taking off her shirt. "I'm so big..." She said, sighing. "I'm going to get bigger..."

Jake shook his head. "No, you're beautiful, Jocs."

Jocelyn smiled. "I am?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Jake nodded. "Yeah." He kissed her passionately.

Jocelyn took off her shirt and then ran her hands up and down his chest.

Jake kissed her neck as he began taking off his jeans and then got back on top of her as he unclipped her bra.

Jocelyn moaned softly and smiled.

Jake smiled and moaned as he kissed her neck, running his hands up and down her body. Soon, after that, Jake got back on top of her as he looked down at her, smiling. "Are you ready?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Jake smiled as he began thrusting inside her slowly and then soon started to speed up. He was just thrusting in and out of her as hard as he could, trying to ease the pain she had.

Jocelyn moaned loudly. "Ohhh! That feels so good..."

Jake smiled as he continued thrusting faster. "I'm glad, Joces..." He moaned loudly as he kept going in and out of her.

Jocelyn moaned as she was close to coming. "Ugh. Jake, please!"

Jake nodded. "I'm close, Joces. Don't worry..." He groaned loudly as he moved harder and faster in and out out of her with all of his might. "God, I need to come..."

Jocelyn screamed as she moaned. "Come already then..."

Jake shook his head. "No, baby, I need to keep being inside you. Deep inside you..." He kept thursting deep inside her and slammed into her harder and faster.

Jocelyn screamed as she felt so tight. "Jake! I'm coming! So tight..."

Jake screamed and moaned. "Oh, yes! Talk dity to me..." He finally felt the need to come, he finally came inside her. He smiled down at her. "Feel good, Joces?" He said, leaning down and kissed her passionately.

Jocelyn nodded her head, panting. "Yeah..."

Jake leaned down and kissed her neck, whispering in her ear. "I need to fuck you again. It felt so good." He pulled out of her and then started fingering her.

Jocelyn blushed as she screamed loudly. "Ugh! Please!"

He got back inside her, deep inside her and began slamming inside her as he started to sweat. He moaned. "Oh, so warm in here...Oh, Joces..."

Jocelyn wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed into her with all of his might. "Talk dirt to me, baby, please..."

She moaned and screamed as she felt herself getting so tight. "Jake! Ugh! I...It's so good...Keep going..."

Jake smiled. "Yes!" He felt himself needing to come again, he groaned loudly as he thrusted harder and faster inside her. A few more minutes of thrusting in and out of her, he came inside her again and then slowly pulled out of her slowly. "Oh God, that was so good..."

She moaned softly as he came out of her. "It was amazing..."

He got off of her, pulling her into his arms under the covers. "Feeling better, Joces?"

Jocelyn smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better." She smiled. "Thank you."

Jake smiled. "You're welcome. How's your back pain?"

Jocelyn smiled at him. "It's much better. Thanks, Jake."

Jake smiled. "No problem. Anything you need."

Jocelyn snuggled close to him as she fell asleep, yawning.

Jake smiled and kissed her forehead before falling asleep after her. Both snuggling under the covers.

The next morning, Friday April 16, 2032

Jocelyn woke up to her phone vibrating. She groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up and then saw Jake changing. "Hey. Your phone has been going off for the past hour. I figured you wanted to sleep."

Jocelyn smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you."

Jake walked out of his bedroom and then saw Jocelyn following him, as she walk into the kitchen. "It's just my dad wondering where I am. I just said I was here..."

The door began began being knocked on, Jocelyn sighed as she opened the front door to see her cousin standing there.

Rayeleigh frowned. "I heard uncle Zack made you so pissed off you came here. Are you okay?" She walked inside.

Jocelyn nodded. "Besides my dad saying that I should've kept my legs closed, I'm good..." She sighed. "Do you have clothes I can change into? Do you have your makeup bag?"

Rayeleigh laughed. "When do I not have extra clothes and or my back up makeup bag with me?" She laughed.

Jocelyn nodded. "Thanks."

Rayeleigh went to get some clothes for Jocelyn and grabbed her makeup bag. She headed back inside. She handed her cousin the clothes she had. "Here. I went to your parents this morning. I'm so tired. You're lucky I love ya."

Jocelyn smiled. "I love you too. Thanks again, cuz."

Rayeleigh nodded. "You're welcome." She handed her the makeup bag too.

Jocelyn smiled. "Thanks, Rae. You're a lifesaver!"

Rayeleigh smiled. "Remind me when I'll need you when I'm 30 weeks." She walked over to Jake, who kissed her. "Good morning, baby. How's the baby?"

Rayeleigh smiled. "Doing good. He or she is just super hungry lately."

Jake layed a hand on her belly. "Well, that means baby is getting bigger and healthier."

Rayeleigh smiled. "Yeah. That's what my mom tells me."

Cheevers High School, 6:45AM

Leah was at her locker when Brayden walked over to her. "Hey Leah. How are you doing?"

Leah turned to face him. "I've been...Um...I'm fine I guess..." She shut her locker. "Josh won't leave me alone, Brayden...I don't know what the hell to do!"

Brayden sighed. "Why don't you tell him off?"

Leah sighed. "Don't you think I haven't already? I have done that millions of times." She sighed. "I have to either face facts that he's the baby's father or..." She looked at him in the eyes. "...The baby is yours. I'd rather she or he have you as their dad. You actually give a shit."

Brayden smiled. "It's because you've known me your whole life. We've grown up together. If I'm your baby's father, I'll be one happy guy. I have Emma and I'll have him or her too."

Leah nodded her head. "Yeah."

Laura walked over to them. "Hey Leah. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Leah sniffed, nodded. "I'm alright. Just feeling really overwhelmed. I just can't let Josh see this baby if he's the father!" She groaned loudly as tears filled her eyes.

Laura frowned and hugged her. "Oh I'm sorry."

Leah sighed. "Emma is one lucky little girl."

Brayden sighed. "If I'm the dad, your baby will be all good. You know my dad and yours. You'll be safe and so will be the baby."

Leah smiled a little. "Thank you."

Rayeleigh and Jocelyn walked into school just in time, Brayden walked over to his sister and cousin. "Where's Jenessa?"

Rayeleigh sighed deeply. She was worried about he's reaction to Jenessa being pregnant, but what will he say when she says she had lost the baby? She didn't want to be the one to tell him, but she, Jocelyn, both of their moms, Jenessa and Ashleigh are leaving this afternoon for a girl's get away and Jenessa has a doctor's appointment today. Her mom was able to fit her in today instead of Monday. She was saddened for her sister. She had lost her baby, while Rayeleigh was pregnant. The eldest sister sighed as she looked at her twin brother.

"Bray…"

"Yeah? What's going on with Jen, Rayeleigh?"

Her eyes teared up. "Jen isn't coming today, Bray."

Brayden was confused. "Why?"

Rayeleigh sighed. "Jen was pregnant…"

Brayden's eyes went wide. But then before he could start yelling, he wanted to make sure he heard that right. "Wait...Did you say, 'she was'? As in…"

Rayeleigh felt her heart break a little. "...She lost the baby a while ago...She miscarried the baby…"

Laura, Leah and Jocelyn stared at Rayeleigh in complete shock. They had their hands over their mouths. They whispered.

"Oh my God...Oh, Jennessa…"

Brayden's eyes went wide. "Is she okay?"

"She will be, but right now, she's very depressed. Mom planned a girls trip this weekend…" She turned to Jocelyn. "Would you be open to going?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Sure. Jake gets the twins for the first time this weekend."

Rayeleigh nodded. "Okay. Meet me at my parents house when you get home and get a bag packed."

Jocelyn nodded. "Alright. Who else is going?"

Rayeleigh smiled. "Ashleigh is coming."

Jocelyn nodded. "Okay."

Everyone went on to have a normal day of school. Bailey, Rayeleigh, Jenessa, Maya, Jocelyn and Ashleigh will be leaving at 3:30 today.

To be continued…


End file.
